Let Me Out
by ChochoVanillia
Summary: (Chapter 4, Up!) Baekhyun kira melarikan diri, adalah pilihan terbaik disaat perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata? /"sesuatu yang kita rasakan saat ini adalah kesalahan, bukan?"- / "Hyung, aku akan membatalkan dokumen adopsi terhadapku."- (Chanbaek, slight; Hunhan, Hunbaek and EXO)
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME OUT**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- Oh Sehun (Byun Sehun)

\- Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Wendy of Red Velvet (Jung Se Ra)

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

Rated: M

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun kira melarikan diri, adalah pilihan terbaik disaat perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata? /"sesuatu yang kita rasakan saat ini adalah kesalahan, bukan?"- / "hyung, aku akan membatalkan dokumen adopsi terhadapku."-

 **BAGIAN PERTAMA:**

Memory

" _Ini sudah sangat lama, tidakkah kau merasa perlu kembali?" -_

\--

 **Tokyo, Japan - 15 September, 2017.**

Suara ketukan membuat seseorang yang kini duduk di balik meja kerja, mengangkat wajah guna beralih atensi pada pintu. Sewaktu kemudian pintu terbuka, dan seraut wajah yang ia kenali ada di sana. Tatapan jengah, pun jua helaan nafas bosan adalah reaksinya pertama kali ketika orang itu tersenyum amat lebar padanya.

" _Annyeong_ , Baek."

Sementara pandangannya terfokus pada lembaran kertas hasil pemeriksaan pasien gangguan depresi, mulutnya tetap bersuara menjawab. "Sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar sapaan itu."

Lelaki tadi berdecih, namun langkahnya tetap mendekat dan langsung mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak percaya kau hampir melupakan bahasa tanah kelahiranmu sendiri, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, tatapan bosan pun lelah tergambar jelas pada wajahnya. "Berhentilah membual, Jongdae-ya. Aku hanya mengatakan sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar sapaan itu. Bukan berarti aku melupakannya, oke."

Lelaki tadi bernama Kim Jongdae, rekan satu profesinya; Dokter kejiwaan, yang juga sama-sama berasal dari Negeri Gingseng. "Kau terlihat lelah, Baek."suara Jongdae terdengar khawatir. Tatapannya melembut. "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu dengan terus bekerja, Baek. Kau juga harus pulang. Ini sudah sangat lama, tidakkah kau perlu merasa kembali?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya."senyum Jongdae terulas. "Pulanglah, dan jika suasana di sana membuatmu merasa tidak cocok, maka kembalilah ke sini."

Kabut kesedihan bergerumul di netra Baekhyun, dan Jongdae dengan jelas bisa melihat itu. Lantas kemudian ia menarik lembar tisu dari tempatnya di samping kalender. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu bersedih, Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak, Jongdae. Kau benar. Ini sudah terlalu lama untukku melarikan diri."Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, meskipun itu terlihat sangat terpaksa.

"Senang mendengar keputusanmu, Baek."senyum Jongdae terulas lagi. "Ah, selepas kau pergi hanya tinggal aku sendirian di sini. "Namun wajahnya berubah memelas seperkian detik. "Baek, jangan pulang ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lantas melempar kembali tisu yang tadi diberikan Jongdae.

"Sialan!"

—

Di sebuah tempat lain, bagian selatan negara Korea, ada sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _Entertainment_ , Park _Enterprise_. Perusahaan itu menjulang, bersanding dengan gedung pencakar langit yang lain. Sinar sang surya memantul, memberikan kesan kalau gedung itu berdiri dengan kokoh berani. Mari beranjak untuk menilik sosok yang mengisi kursi kebesaran Wakil Direktur, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai teratas gedung. Orang itu bernama Park Chanyeol, adalah lelaki berusia nyaris menyentuh angka puluhan ke tiga. Wajah tegas, pun bergariskan ketampanan yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit histeris. Tatanan rambut yang di _up_ , kemeja putih yang di gulung hingga siku, juga kaca mata baca yang menggantung di hidung si pemilik wajah, satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikannya; sempurna.

Mata setajam elang lelaki itu berganti atensi saat pintu ruangan diketuk. Ia bergumam, memberikan isyarat agar siapapun yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol _Oppa_."

Sontak Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, netranya menemukan sosok wanita dengan senyum yang amat manis di ambang pintu. Dress selutut berwarna peach lembut, rambut cokelat bergelombang dengan sentuhan sedikit pirang di ujung, juga high heels hitam yang membalut sepasang kakinya. Kulit wanita itu sungguh bersih, tidak ada sedikitpun noda pada wajah ataupun kulit tubuhnya. Ketika ia melangkah, hanya ada keangguan yang mampu memikat hati siapapun. Sungguh wanita pesolek yang amat menawan.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Chanyeol, lelaki itu melepas kacamata bacanya dan segera bangkit untuk memeluk wanitanya. "Hmm, selamat pagi _my love_."ia menjawab dengan bisikan suara lembut di telinga wanita tadi. Kekasihnya. Sang pujaan hatinya. Jung Se Ra, namanya.

Se Ra melonggarkan pelukan, masih dengan senyuman yang terulas cantik di wajahnya, ia bertanya. " _Oppa_ , kau tidak melupakan sarapan pagimu, kan?"

Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan cepat di bibir wanitanya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak melupakannya, sayang."ia lalu terkekeh saat Se Ra merona malu. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu mendatangi ruanganku, hmm?"ia bertanya selagi sebelah tangannya terulur untuk merapikan anak rambut yang menjuntai nakal di kening Se Ra.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan jam sepuluh nanti. Dan karena aku bangun terlalu pagi, jadinya aku berniat mengunjungimu, _Oppa_."

Jung Se Ra, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Wanita berumur dua puluh lima itu adalah seorang model papan atas, yang kerap dikontrak sebagai _ambassador_ oleh _brand_ kenamaan. Dengan pesona yang memikat, pun kelihaian bergaya di depan kamera, Se Ra bahkan dinobatkan sebagai Ratunya dalam hal pemotretan. Wanita cantik itu adalah model di Agensi milik Ayah Chanyeol, Park Seojeong. Dan juga kekasih hati Park Chanyeol, si wakil Direktur di Agensi tersebut. Mereka berkenalan pada saat Chanyeol menempuh pendidikan di bangku universitas. Saat itu adalah semester ketiganya Chanyeol di jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis pada jenjang Strata satu, ketika ia bertemu dengan Se Ra. Wanita yang mampu meluluhkan dinding ketertutupan yang ia bangun.

Bertemu dengan Se Ra adalah suatu anugerah bagi Chanyeol. Wanita itulah yag menyelamatkan dan membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Masa-masa Chanyeol berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya, Se Ra juga ada di sana, ada selalu untuk menemaninya.

" _Oppa_ , hari ini kau jangan lupa untuk menjemput Luhan di sekolah, oke."

-

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang sempurna saat ia sudah menapak langkahnya di tanah Negeri Gingseng, Korea Selatan. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam, seolah tengah membaui hidungnya dengan udara khas kota Seoul. Seraya memperhatikan sekitarannya, Baekhyun menarik kopernya untuk bisa sampai ke depan Bandara. Berhubung ia pulang tanpa memberitahukan siapapun, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, maka dari itu tidak ada siapapun yang menjemputnya.

Begitu taksi yang ia pesan sampai, Baekhyun menyimpan kopernya di bagasi, lantas segera menyebutkan alamat rumahnya agar supir taksi bisa mengantarkannya ke sana.

Waktu berlalu, tidak terasa ini adalah tahun ke delapan untuknya membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa pulang ke tanah kelahirannya. Banyak yang berubah dari Seoul, tapi sebanyak apapun perubahan itu terjadi, Seoul masih tempat ternyaman untuknya tinggal. Selain karena kota dengan julukan Negeri Gingseng itu adalah tanah kelahirannya, pun juga di sanalah ia tumbuh hingga mengenal cinta yang pada akhirnya membuatnya merasakan apa itu rasa sakit. Sangat bohong besar jika Baekhyun bilang kalau ia tidak terpengaruh dan ragu untuk kembali pulang, tapi sebesar apapun ia merasa takut, pada akhirnya ia tetap memilih pulang. Mungkin ketika dulu, ketika ia memutusakan untuk melarikan diri, Baekhyun menyesal tidak memikirkan lebih jauh alasannya untuk bisa tetap tinggal. Dan ketika sekarang ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa, Baekhyun harap keputusannya untuk kembali adalah benar.

Taksi berhenti, Baekhyun membayarkan sejumlah uang atas tumpangannya untuk bisa sampai ke rumah. Ya rumah, yang dulunya adalah tempat untuknya melepaskan penat akan segala hal. Ada sosok Ibu yang hendak menuruni anak tangga, ketika ia membuka pintu utama pertama kali. Wajah beliau masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah selain keriput yang mulai menghias wajah menua Ibu. Sosok wanita yang melahirkannya itu masih cantik, hati Baekhyun sungguh menghangat saat Ibu melebarkan bola matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak. Lalu, sewaktu berikutnya Baekhyun merasakan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya, pun air mata yang membasahi bajunya. Ibunya menangis, isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Ibu, juga sebelah tangannya yang mengelus punggung bergetar itu. Lantas, mulutnya tanpa diminta bersuara;

"Ibu, aku kembali."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu kalau pulang rasanya semelegakan ini buatnya. Hatinya terasa ringan, hingga tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis. Tersedu bersama Ibu dengan pelukan yang semakin bertambah erat. Baekhyun meluruhkan semuanya dalam tangisan itu; beban hatinya, beban pikiarannya, hingga sampai beban perasaannya yang tidak henti membuatnya merasa kacau. Melarikan diri bukannya solusi terbaik, tidak seharipun semenjak ia memutuskan untuk pergi, ia merasa hidup dengan tenang. Rasa bersalah, pun rasa rindu selalu membayang, menghantui pikirannya setiap hari.

Pelukan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun membawa jemarinya untuk mengapus jejak lelehan kesedihan di pipi Ibu. Senyumnya terulas, lalu bibirnya bersuara. "Aku sungguh merindukan rasanya pulang, Bu."

"Hmm, kau pulang, sayang."Ibu turut melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam hangat dekapannya. "Kau pulang sayang. Kau pulang.."ia terus bergumam demikian, membuat sebentuk rasa lega meleleh hingga ke jantung Baekhyun.

Keduanya melepas pelukan lagi, Nyonya Byun melirik sekilas koper bawaan Baekhyun. Lantas ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamar, menyimpan koper berwarna biru tua itu di sudut ruangan. "Beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, sayang. Ibu akan membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu."wajah Ibu benar-benar nampak bahagia, membuat Baekhyun juga turut melebakan senyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, kapan Sehunnie pulang, Bu?"Baekhyun bertanya pada Ibu yang sudah berada di amang pintu.

Nyonya Byun berbalik, lantas netranya melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, satu jam lagi Ibu rasa."

Baekhyun mengambil jaket yang sebelumnya sudah ia lepas dari tubuhnya, memakainya cepat dan segera mengambil ponsel juga dompetnya. Ia mendekat pada Ibu, mengadah tangan seolah meminta sesuatu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Aku akan menjemputnya, Bu. Berikan kunci mobil padaku."

Kerutan ragu nampak di wajah Ibu. "Terakhir kali yang Ibu ingat, kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, sayang."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak terima karena Ibu meragukannya. "Bu, itu sudah sangat lama. Sekarang sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak itu, dan sekarang aku sudah bisa mengendarai mobil. Jongdae yang mengajariku ketika jadwal kami sama-sama luang."suaranya terdengar merengek seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu.

Meskipun masih meragukan ucapan anak sulungnya itu, Nyonya Byun akhirnya memberikan jua kunci mobil miliknya. Terkekeh kegelian saat melihat Baekhyun berseru girang dan cepat-cepat berlalu untuk menjemput Sehun, adiknya yang kini bersekolah di jenjang Senior untuk tahun ketiganya.

-

Waktu tidak terasa sudah menyentuh pukul empat, ketika mobil milik Ibu yang Baekhyun kendaraai, sampai dengan selamat di tempat tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Myunghee--dulunya ia juga bersekolah di sana. Baekhyun melepas safety belt, dan segera keluar dari mobil. Netranya tak lepas memandangi sekolah Myunghee yang kini banyak mengalami perubahan semenjak ia lulus. Perlahan, meskipun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkannya, tau-tau sekelebat kenangan kembali membawanya larut dalam kubangan masa lalu.

 _Bentangan layar putih di depan sana, menampilkan tayangan sejarah hidupnya Korea Selatan. Perubahan demi perubahan terjadi, hingga menghasilkan budaya baru yang menjadikan Korea Selatan tumbuh dengan hingar bingar globalisasi. Persaudaraan dengan Korea utara yang dulu lekat, merenggang hingga berakhir mengubah status menjadi musuh abadi. Tren berpakaian, berprilaku, hingga kebudayaan mulai ter_ upgrade _sesuai dengan tuntutan jaman._

 _Sementara film dokumenter itu terputar, Jung_ songsaengnim _, selaku guru sejarah SMA Myunghee menguap lebar, lantas menumpukan dagunya pada tangan. Seperkian detik selanjutnya, mata guru-- dengan rambut cepak klimis itu, memberat. Chanyeol yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, pojok kanan, menundukkan kepalanya. Namun matanya tidak lepas memandangi Jung_ Saem _. Mengabaikan film dokumenter sejarah di depan sana, Chanyeol mengulas seringainya, sebelum mulai berhitung._

 _Tepat di hitungan ketiga, dengkuran Jung Songsaengnim yang cukup nyaring itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian siswa dari tayangan film. Chanyeol si ketua biang onar, perlahan melirik ke segala penjuru, memperhatikan semua teman-temannya yang mengangguk setuju, sebelum melangkah dengan pasti ke depan._

" _Berikan remote-nya padaku!"_

 _Daesung yang duduk paling depan ikut melebarkan senyumnya, sebelum bergerak mengambil_ remote _di meja guru. Chanyeol memandangi teman-temannya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka semua satu pikiran. Merasa cukup, Chanyeol menekan_ _tombol_ pause _untuk menjeda film. Lelaki itu menyeringai, lantas dengan amat pelan ia menggiring teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan_ _Jung_ Songsaengnim _dan satu lagi murid yang duduk di barisan belakang, pojok kiri, bernama Byun Baekhyun yang juga tengah tertidur._

 _Murid kurang ajar memang, tapi itulah Chanyeol. Murid nakal yang sering sekali berulah, melakukan segala tindakan di luar batas pikir, hanya untuk mencari kesenangan._

 _Lelaki itu merengut, kesal. Selama hampir dua jam lamanya, ia terus berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki, serta kedua tangan yang memegangi telinganya menyilang. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menggerutu, mendelik sinis pada_ Jung _Songsaengnim_ _yang masih mengawasinya dengan mata setajam elang. Ini semua karena kejadian tadi, belum sempat langkah Chanyeol mencapai pintu, sementara teman-teman sekomplotannya langsung kembali duduk, saat_ _Jung_ Songsaengnim _membuka tiba-tiba matanya. Beliau tanpa menoleh, melemparkan penggaris kayu miliknya dan berakhir tepat mengenai kepala belakang Chanyeol. Setengah mengumpat, Chanyeol berbalik hanya kemudian untuk menyengir kaku pada pelaku pelemparan penggaris yang mengenai kepalanya._

 _"Berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki, Chanyeol. Ah, ya.. telingamu juga. Gunakan tanganmu menyilang, kita harus melebarkan telingamu itu agar bisa berfungsi dengan baik."_

 _Chanyeol menyentak kepalanya, tidak percaya_. "Saem!!" _protesnya_.

Jung Songsaengnim _menoleh, melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Chanyeol yang langsung tergagap mengambil posisi berdiri satu kaki._

Jung Songsaengnim _kembali memutar film dokumenter yang membosankan itu. Mengabaikan erangan lirih murid-muridnya yang protes, karena disuruh memperhatikan layar hitam putih di depan sana._

 _Satu setengah jam berlalu, Chanyeol beberapa kali menukar kakinya untuk bergantian berdiri dengan satu kaki, tak jarang jua ia bersandar di pintu, namun posisinya menegak kembali saat Jung_ Songsaengnim _menoleh padanya._

 _"Berdiri dengan benar, Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Yang ditegur mendengus, membuang pandangannya dan tidak sengaja malah bertatapan dengan salah satu temannya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggulirkan pandangannya pada tulisan di pertengahan buku milik Baekhyun._

 _ **Ijin ke toilet, kita bolos bersama..**_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai, lantas mengangguk setuju. Ia menapak kaki kiri--yang sebelumnya ia lipat ke belakang, ke lantai. Sementara kedua tangannya beralih memegangi sesuatu yang berada di tengah-tengah selangkangannya. Wajahnya meringis, berakting sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti ia menahan sesuatu._

"S-saem, _aku ingin ke toilet."Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya. Diikuti ringisan demi ringisan yang ia desiskan sebagai pelengkap sandiwaranya._

 _"Terakhir kali kau minta ijin ke toilet saat kelasku sedang berlangsung, kau membolos, Chanyeol."Jung_ Saem _memiringkan wajahnya, memandangi anak muridnya dengan intens._

 _Chanyeol berdecak samar, sebelum kembali mengaduh_. "Saem, _aku sungguh ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi!"keluhnya menahan gemas._

Jung Songsaengnim _terlihat menghela nafas, sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada salah satu murid teladannya. "Dongwoo-ya, bisakah kau temani Chanyeol ke toilet?"_

 _Baru saja Dongwoo membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Aku tidak mau ditemani Dongwoo, Saem."_

Jung Songsaengnim _menghela nafasnya lagi, sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat lalu berhenti pada sosok Baekhyun yang mengangkat tangan. "Aku saja yang menemani Chanyeol ke toilet, Saem. Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sana."ucapnya, lantas berdiri dan bergegas keluar bersama Chanyeol._

 _Belum genap tiga langkah mereka berjalan, suara_ Jung Songsaengnim _membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti._

 _"Aku mengawasi kalian, Chanyeol, Baekhyun!"_

 _Respon Chanyeol adalah mendengus, sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau terlalu berlebihan_ , Saem!"

Jung Songsaengnim _memicing tajam. "Jawab saja, atau aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian ke toilet bersama."ancamnya yang lantas membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kompak._

 _"Kami mengerti,"_

-

 _Chanyeol itu tampan, begitulah jawaban Baekhyun jika ditanya apa yang membuatnya menyukai Chanyeol. Katakanlah kalau dirinya tidak normal, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Itu adalah faktanya. Jika ditanya apa yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdentum hangat, Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab Chanyeol lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Berdekatan dengan lelaki jangkung itu, Baekhyun selalu merasa aneh dengan degub jantungnya yang menggila. Awalnya Baekhyun menepis rasa itu, mungkin saja detakan kencang itu hanyalah sebuah gejolak kekaguman semata. Namun, ketika berada di tingkat akhir JHS, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol. Meskipun sempat uring-uringan karena Baekhyun masih menganggap dirinya normal, pada akhirnya ia mengakui ketidak normalannya itu. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari seorang teman._

 _Baekhyun tersentak pelan saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Saat ini ia berada di halte dekat sekolah, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membeli minuman dingin di mini market seberang jalan. Baekhyun sontak_ _tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol menyodorkan isotonik botol padanya._

 _"Kau memanjat tebing dengan mudah, tidak kusangka sama sekali."Chanyeol berkata demikian sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Membuka botol minum miliknya dan menghabiskan isinya hingga setengah._

 _"Eoh, aku bisa hapkido jika kau_ _lupa."Baekhyun merengut sebal saat kesusahan membuka penutup botol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mengambil alih botol di tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya dalam dua detik._

 _"Aku masih ingat, siapa yang bisa lupa dengan si sabuk hitam hapkido, Byun Baekhyun? Kau bahkan meloncati barisan tujuh orang saat perlombaan kemarin."_

 _Baekhyun menyempatkan diri meneguk sedikit airnya, sebelum menjawab. "Lalu kenapa ucapanmu terdengar_ _meragukanku?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa sebentar. "Aku tidak meragukanmu, Byun."_

 _"Tetapi hanya tidak percaya, benar begitu?"Bakhyun menyela jengkel._

 _Chanyeol nampak bereaksi berlebihan dengan melotot, serupa tidak percaya. "Whoa, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan mengatakan itu?"_

 _Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas, seraya melempar pandangannya kembali ke depan. "Tertulis di wajahmu, Chanyeol-ah."_

 _Chanyeol meringis, lantas tertawa setelahnya. "Tapi memang benar, aku hanya sedikit tidak mempercayainya."_

 _"Kenapa begitu?"_

 _"Tubuhmu sangat kecil, Baekhyun. Kau bahkan mirip dengan si_ baby smurf."

 _Baekhyun berdecak. "Ingin merasakan tendangan menyamping milikku, ya?"_

 _"Aigoo, kau pemarah sekali, Byun."Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, menyisakan sedikit jarak yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengerjap-ngerjap matanya bingung._

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya ke depan. "Kau itu kecil, membuatku jadi ingin melindungimu."Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum._

 _Baekhyun diam, sibuk mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Kedua tangannya saling tertaut erat, menyembunyikan gugup yang berusaha keras disembunyikannya._

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk saat ini."Chanyeol menoleh lagi dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau bagaimana?"_

 _Baekhyun berdehem kaku, sebelum melempar pandangannya ke depan. Hanya sebentar, sebab Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke warnet?"_

 _Chanyeol nampak berpikir, seringainya tiba-tiba terulas. "Mau bertanding game online?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lantas mengangguk semangat. "Call."_

 _"Call,"Chanyeol berdiri, diikuti Baekhyun. Mereka memasuki Bus yang kebetulan singgah di sana. Setelah membayar dengan kartu transportasi, Baekhyun segera menyusul Chanyeol yang mengambil duduk paling belakang._

 _"Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang, ya."ujar Baekhyun seraya menyalakan komputer di hadapannya._

 _Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dari kasir, membeli beberapa kaleng soda dan camilan untuk mereka berdua, mengambil duduk di box samping Baekhyun. "Tentu saja!"balasnya bersemangat. "Tidak boleh menolak meskipun permintaannya sulit, setuju?"Chanyeol menghidupkan komputernya._

 _"Okay, aku benar-benar tidak sabar mengalahkanmu, Chanyeol!"Baekhyun menyeringai. "Siap-siap kalah, yaa."Baekhyun tersenyum tengil._

 _Chanyeol mulai membuka situs permainan online di browser. Setelah me-login akun miliknya, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa hebatnya aku."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab langsung, barulah saat karakter_ game _miliknya sudah siap untuk bertempur, ia menyodorkan kaleng soda pada Chanyeol sambil berujar. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Yeol."_

 _Chanyeol mem_ -pause _sebentar permainan miliknya, kemudian meraih kaleng soda milik Baekhyun dan membukanya dengan satu gerakan ringan. Ia juga membuka bungkus kemasan kacang kulit dan menaruhnya diantara sekat pembatas yang tingginya mampu menutupi sosok mereka, ah sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun. Sebab Chanyeol masih bisa memperhatikan aktivitas yang terjadi di luar warnet._

" _Baek, apa kau memakai baju kaos?"_

 _Baekhyun ikut mem_ -pause _permainannya, menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. "Kenapa?"_

 _Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya demi bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di luar sana. "Kurasa akan ada pemeriksaan sebentar lagi. Kau tahu program kedislipinan yang baru? Mereka melakukan pemeriksaan untuk murid yang membolos di luar sekolah."jelas Chanyeol ringan. "Auh, kurasa ada Hye Ra sunbae juga di gerombolan itu."ia berdecak, lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang mulai berwajah kesal._

"Mwo? _Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menggerutu kesal--mengumpat padanya._

" _Kenapa kau memilih warnet di sini?!"_

 _Chanyeol menyentak kepalanya, terlihat malas menghadapi kelakuan Baekhyun yang satu ini. "Sudahlah, aku juga baru ingat kalau Ketua Kedislipinan yang baru begitu gigih."ia menggumam malas. Melirik ke luar sekilas, Chanyeol melepas_ sweater _berwarna abu miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Pakailah, Baek. Kau harus menutupi baju seragam milikmu."_

 _Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Chanyeol melengos, kemudian memundurkan kursinya hanya untuk bisa bersembunyi di bawah sekat meja box. Kebetulan sekali posisi mereka ada di bagian paling pojok, belakang. "Aku akan bersembunyi, kau tetaplah seperti itu. Berjagalah."_

 _Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, kesal. "Baiklah, bersembunyilah sepuasmu. Kau mengumpankanku agar tidak tertangkap. Jahat sekali."_

 _Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya, lantas tertawa halus melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kemarilah,"perintahnya._

 _Baekhyun menurut, ia merundukkan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa berbisik padanya. "Aku tidak mengumpankanmu, Baekhyun."mulainya, sementara tangannya meraih tudung kepala_ sweater _miliknya-- yang saat ini dipakai Baekhyun, lalu memasangkannya di kepala Baekhyun. "Kau jarang membolos, maka dari itu kemungkinan kau tertangkap itu kecil. Sedangkan aku, mereka akan langsung mengenaliku, Baek. Maka dari itu aku butuh bantuamu untuk mengamankan situasi. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, jika kau tertangkap. Tenang saja."_

 _Baekhyun terpana sejenak, wajah Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu yang beraroma_ mint. _Jantungnya kembali berdentum cepat, kembali mengalirkan sensasi serupa gelanyar geli di perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu menangkap penjelasan Chanyeol, seolah suara lelaki itu teredam oleh detak jantungnya yang menggila._

 _Baekhyun tersadar begitu Chanyeol menyentil halus keningnya. "Aish, sakit, Chanyeol!"Baekhyun merengek serupa anak kecil._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, jemarinya mengusap-usap dahi Baekhyun. "Aigoo, imut sekali. Apa kau benar-benar laki-laki, Baek?"_

 _"Brengsek, kau ingin benar-benar merasakan tendangan menyamping milikku, ya?!"ia mendelik, lalu menghela nafas panjang setelahnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka mengenaliku?"_

 _Chanyeol meraih kaleng soda miliknya, lalu menenguknya sedikit. "Auh, kenapa soda ini begitu menyengat?"ia bergumam, mengomentari soda dingin miliknya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, bila salah satu anak kedisiplinan melihatmu dan beranjak mendekat, kau tinggal merunduk di sampingku."_

 _"Mudah sekali mengatakannya." Baekhyun berdecih sebal selagi menengakkan tubuhnya, ia mulai sibuk mencocokkan berbagai macam senjata pada karakter permainannya. Begitu ia mendengar suara-suara beberapa orang anggota divisi Kedisiplinan semakin mendekat, Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya guna bisa menilik keadaan di sekitar. Matanya refleks membelalak saat mendapati Hye Ra sunbae sedang berjalan mendekati bilik miliknya. Baekhyun mengumpat seraya merundukkan tubuhnya, ikut bergabung bersama Chanyeol._

 _"Astaga, kau harus melihat bagaimana sangarnya wajah Hye Ra sunbae, Yeol!!"Baekhyun berseru heboh. Choi Hye Ra, senior dua tingkat di atas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merangkap sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan, terkenal karena keganasan serta ketegasannya yang tidak memandang bulu. Chanyeol saja pernah sekali kena tamparan super milik perempuan itu, menghasilkan memar yang membuat pipi kanannya bengkak dengan rona kebiruan. Penyebanya hanya gara-gara Chanyeol iseng mengedip genit pada Hye Ra. Karena itulah Chanyeol enggan mencari masalah dengan Ketua Kedisiplinan sekolahnya itu._

 _"Apa Hye Ra Sunbae melihatku?"Baekhyun bertanya panik, yang langsung di bungkam Chanyeol dengan cara menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan._

 _"Hsst, diamlah. Ada langkah kaki yang mendekat."Chanyeol memangkas habis jarak yang terpaut diantara mereka, belum lagi kenyataan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau seketika mematikan seluruh gerakannya, takut karena bisa saja detak jantungnya mampu di dengar Chanyeol bila ia membuat satu saja gerakan kecil. Nafasnya tertahan, matanya melotot namun segera berganti menjadi kedipan-kedipan--mencerna situasi, saat Chanyeol memindah pandangannya menjadi satu dengan Baekhyun. Sial, situasi macam apa ini?! Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati._

 _"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa pipimu terasa panas?"mulut Baekhyun masih dibekap Chanyeol, pantas saja lelaki itu bisa merasakan pipinya yang menghangat. Enggan memicu kebakaran di pipinya, Baekhyun melepas bekapan Chanyeol. Kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Aku hanya gugup!"balasnya berbisik pelan._

 _"Ah, kurasa aku tadi salah lihat."suara Hye Ra terdengar menjauh, disusul_ _langkah kakinya yang menderap. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak menghela nafasnya, lega._

 _"Memangnya kau tadi melihat apa,_ sunbae" _itu suara Taekwang, Baekhyun mengenalnya karena mereka tergabung dalam paduan suara_.

" _Aku melihat ada orang yang memakai_ sweater _abu, kukira itu Chanyeol_."

" _Orang yang memakai_ sweater _abu, bukan hanya Chanyeol_ , sunbaenim."Taekwang membalas lagi.

 _"Ah, kau benar, Tae. Ayo pergi."_

-

 _Waktu mulai beranjak menyentuh angka tujuh saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kelas, mengambil tas mereka. Pertandingan game mereka tadi berakhir seri, yang mana skor perolehan mereka menyentuh angka yang sama. Belum lagi bintang yang mereka dapat sama-sama yang tertinggi. Sepanjang jalan kembali ke sekolah, mereka sibuk membicarakan mengenai pertandingan ulang lain kali. Juga seberapa lihai mereka memainkan game tembak-menembak, seperti_ pointblank. _Begitu sampai di kelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah sebentar untuk membereskan tas mereka. Baekhyun selesai lebih dulu, dan segera mendekati Chanyeol._

 _"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Yoda."_

 _Chanyeol masih fokus pada tasnya, namun ia tetap menjawab. "Katakan saja,"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat ragu, tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanya. Persetan dengan kenyataan mereka adalah laki-laki, memangnya cinta memandang gender?_

 _"Yeol, lihat aku."_

 _Merasa nada suara Baekhyun berubah, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya untuk kemudian menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, panjang. Sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Aku menyukaimu, Yeol."_

 _Chanyeol diam, sibuk mencerna arti perkataan temannya itu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Baek."senyum Baekhyun terkembang mendengar hal itu._

 _"Kau teman yang baik."_

 _Senyum Baekhyun sontak pudar, tergantikan wajah sendunya yang memelas. "Bukan seperti itu, Chanyeol."_

 _Ada kerutan samar di dahi lelaki jangkung itu, kepalanya bahkan memiring bingung. "Bukan seperti itu, apanya? Kau memang teman yang baik, Byun."_

 _Mata Baekhyun mulai terasa panas, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, lantas detik berikutnya setelah ia sadar apa makna dari ucapan Baekhyun, ia langsung melotot tajam. "Kau gila, Baekhyun!!"nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, cukup membuat Baekhyun terkesiap karenannya._

 _"C-chanyeol.."_

 _"Kau aneh Baekhyun!"Chanyeol mengeraskan wajahnya. "Kau juga gila, bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku sebagai lelaki, sialan?!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, wajahnya kian menyendu. "Silakan kau benci aku, Yeol. Aku pantas mendapatkannnya."ada jeda di sana, Baekhyun sendiri mendongkak dan menghapus kasar air matanya yang sempat turun, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, lebih dari ini. "Selamat tinggal."setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbalik bersiap pergi dari sana._

 _"Buang jauh-jauh perasaan bodohmu itu, Baek!"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tanpa menjawab ia tetap berjalan menjauh hingga sosoknya hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol._

 _Entah apa yang salah, yang jelas Chanyeol merasa ada bagian hatinya yang terasa tercubit pedih._

 _Begitu pula Baekhyun yang lebih dulu beranjak dari sana, sebentuk rasa yang ia simpan untuk Chanyeol di sudut hatinya, terasa begitu pedih hingga meretakkan rasa itu. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras tadi terbayang lagi, menghancurkan Baekhyun hingga titik terendah._

-

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Nama Jongdae tertera di layar, Baekhyun berdecak kecil sebelum mengambil _handsfree_ yang ada di saku jaket. Memasang di telinga kanannya lebih dulu, sebelum menyalakan _on_. Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku jaket, dan selanjutnya terdengar pekikan suara Jongdae dari seberang sambungan sana.

" _Baekhyuniee, apa kabarmu di sana? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu_ ,"disusul dengan isak palsu yang mana berhasil membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Kau berlebihan, Jongdae-ya."Baekhyun mendayukan suaranya, ia juga tidak mau menutupi kalau ia juga merasa rindu pada rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Hanya Jongdae lah yang selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia terpuruk dulu. Mendukungnya untuk bisa bangkit, dan juga berperan banyak sebagai _moodbooster_ nya.

" _Kembali, Baek_ ,"Jongdae merengek. " _Aku sungguh akan ikut menjadi gila, jika mengurusi semua pasien gangguan kejiwaan yang ada dalam daftar, Baek_."Di Jepang, seusai Baekhyun dan Jongdae lulus jenjang Strata 2, jurusan Psikolog, mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengelola sebuah klinik konsultan kejiwaan di Negeri Sakura itu. Terhitung semenjak klinik itu dibangun hingga sekarang memasuki tahun ke-dua, hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai ahli psikiaternya, juga empat orang adik tingkat mereka yang berkerja paruh waktu di sana. Mengingat selama kurun waktu dua tahun klinik mereka semakin banyak menerima daftar konsultan, adalah hal yang wajar jika Jongdae kelimpungan mengurus daftar-daftar pasien klinik seorang diri.

"Belum genap lima jam aku sampai di Korea, Dae. Kau yakin ingin memintaku pulang?"

" _Hhh, sudahlah. Bersenang-senang_ \--"

Netra Baekhyun memicing memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah SMA Myunghee, tengah berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan yang lurus pada sebuah kejadiaan yang ada di seberang gerbang sekolah. Sosoknya tak jua beranjak sedikitpun ketika siswa-siswi lain yang keluar dari sekolah menabraknya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, sementara kabut kepanikan bergerumul di netranya. Sosok itu berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini berada, maka dari itu setiap pergerakan aneh yang pemuda itu buat, Baekhyun langsung bisa membacanya.

" _HELLO, BAEKHYUN.. KAU MASIH DI SANA?!!_ "

Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup pintu mobil, berjalan tergesa mendatangi sosok pemuda yang ia duga sedang terserang sebuah _trauma_. Barulah ketika ia sampai di depan pemuda itu, Baekhyun menjawab Jongdae dengan kepanikan yang sama.

"Jongdae, sekarang ada siswa yang kuduga tengah terserang _Panic Disorder_! Ada sebuah kejadian yang ia lihat sehingga memicu _Panic attack_ nya."

" _Kau yakin, Baek_?"

"Dari gejala yang dialaminya saat ini, ya."

" _Bawa ia menjauh lebih dulu, Baek! Setelah itu tenangkan ia. Kau harus menyadarkannya untuk bernafas_."

Baekhyun segera membawa siswa tadi untuk menjauh, dipeluknya sosok bergetar itu dengan erat. Selagi sebelah tangannya memberikan elusan menenangkan pada punggung, mulutnya terus bergumamkan sesuatu, seperti menyuruh siswa itu untuk tenang dan menarik napasnya dengan benar.

"Jongdae, ini tidak berhasil! Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"Baekhyun semakin cemas, biar bagaimanapun serangan _Panic Attack_ akan sangat membuat penderitanya tersiksa. Menghadapi langsung kejadian seperti ini, Baekhyun sendiri sebagai psikiater tidak mudah untuk bisa bersikap tenang. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Baekhyun dulu pernah merasakannya.

"Dia mulai mengalami _Palpitasi jantung_ * juga _Cold flashes_ *"Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak ketika memeriksa denyut jantung dan suhu tubuh siswa tadi. Wajah siswa itu berubah pucat, juga terasa mendingin.

" _Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu_!"Jongdae memperingati. Lantas dirasanya Baekhyun sudah mulai bernafas tidak seberantakan sebelumnya, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Tatap matanya dan beri ia ketenangan dengan kata-kata, Baek. Sadarkan dia_."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, netranya melirik name tag, dan matanya membelalak kaget saat membaca nama siswa itu. "Lu-luhan.."

" _Baek, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat tangani dia_!"suara Jongdae meninggi.

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah tersentak, tersadar dari lamunanannya. Pelukan ia longgarkan, dengan niatan ia ingin memberikan kontak mata langsung, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya malah tubuh Luhan yang terlalu lemas, terjatuh bersimpuh. Baekhyun ikut berjongkok, sementara tangannya memegang bahu Luhan dengan sedikit kencang. Lurus tatapannya bersitatap dengan netra Luhan yang berlarian ke sana-kemari. "Luhan, dengarkan aku,"ia memulai dengan suara bulat, namun selembut sutera. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kau bisa melewatinya, Luhan. Bernafaslah, _hyung_ mohon."tanpa sempat ia sadari, air yang tadinya menggenang di sudut matanya, menetes satu-persatu. Baekhyun juga tidak mau menyangkalnya, bahwa sekarang ia sedang benar-benar kalut. Terlebih, yang sedang coba ia tenangkan sekarang adalah orang yang ia kenali betul.

Perlahan, bulat netra Luhan yang tadinya bergerumul cemas, memaku lurus balas menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian terpejam ketika yang lebih tua membawa sebelah tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipinya. Berangsur-angsur nafas Luhan mulai benar, meskipun getar tubuhnya masih ada. "K-kau.."ia coba berbicara, meskipun terbata.

"Hmm, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Luhan. Ini bukanlah apa-apa.."Baekhyun tersenyum, masih dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Isakannya lolos, merasa begitu lega saat Luhan sudah lebih baik. Ketegangan juga kalut yang memenuhinya sejak awal, mulai luntur hingga membuat sendi-sendi kakinya lemas. Baekhyun terduduk, sementara hatinya mulai berdenyut dengan perasaan lain. Serupa perasaan rindu juga takut. Mengapa harus secepat ini?

" _Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja_?"Baekhyun bahkan sampai lupa dengan sambungannya dengan Jongdae.

Lantas katanya, masih dengan diiringi isak tangis. "A-aku tidak baik-baik saja, Dae.."

"Baek _hyung_.."

Panggilan pun suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar itu, menarik atensi Baekhyun untuk saling bertatapan. Senyumnya terulas, meskipun nampak aneh dengan ia yang masih menangis. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Luhan."

"Kau kembali, _hyung_."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, juga masih dengan mempertahankan senyum ia menjawab. "Hmm, Baek _hyung_ kembali, Luhan."

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, sebuah suara datang dari arah lain, memanggil yang lebih tua. Sontak keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan menemukan sosok dengan balutan seragam yang sama dengan yang lebih muda berlarian mendekat. "K-kau pulang, _hyung_?"

" _Baek, apa kau ingat aku_?"Jongdae menyela, oh ayolah.. Sementara ia di Jepang sana khawatir setengah mati karena tiba-tiba sahabatnya menangis. Tapi sekarang, ia malah diabaikan eksistensinya. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini?

"Jongdae, maafkan aku.. Ada dua orang yang mengajakku bicara--oh tiga, dengan kau."

Di seberang sana, Jongdae hanya bisa mendengus.

Sosok yang berlarian tadi kini ikut berjongkok diantara mereka, sementara netranya menyorot tajam pun tersirat tidak suka pada Luhan yang juga balas menatap demikian. Baekhyun menyerengit, kemudian terkekeh saat menyadari aura permusuhan yang saling mereka berdua bagi. "Dae, tahu tidak apa yang lucu?"

" _Apa_?"Jongdae menyahut ketus.

"Adikku dan juga adiknya _mantan_ sahabatku saling melempar tatapan benci sekarang, di hadapanku."serunya geli.

" _Adikmu, Sehun_?"Baekhyun mengiyakan.

" _Lalu adik mantan sahabat, yang kau maksud it_ \--"

"Hmm, adiknya Chanyeol."Baekhyun menjawab langsung. Sementara netranya tak lepas memandangi Sehun dan juga Luhan yang mulai bertukar adu mulut. Ketika ia dengar adiknya melontarkan makian, refleks tangannya terulur untuk menyentil keras dahi Sehun.

Luhan tertawa mengejek, sedang Sehun beralih menatap hyungnya dengan protes tertahan juga kerucutan bibir. "Ini sakit, _hyung_.."Sehun berseru manja.

"Jangan mengumpat, oke."Baekhyun memperingati, kemudian atensinya beralih kembali pada Jongdae.

" _Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun_?"suara Jongdae terdengar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sejauh ini, iya. Hanya tinggal berharap semoga tidak bertemu dengannya saja."Baekhyun baru tersadar, kalau dari tadi itu posisi mereka bertiga adalah terduduk di trotoar. Bodohnya lagi, Sehun juga melakukan demikian saat ia datang tadi. Lantas Baekhyun bangkit, mengulurkan masing-masing tangannya untuk membantu Sehun dan Luhan berdiri. Mereka berdua masih bersiteru, malah kini saling bertukar ejekan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun sama sekali.

" _Dan berubah jadi mimpi buruk, tentu saja. Kuharap dia tidak tiba-tiba datang untuk menjemput adiknya, Baek_."

"Semoga saja tidak. Dae, ku tutup du--"baru saja Baekhyun berniat berpamitan sebelum menutup sambungan, taunya ada sebuah suara berat memanggil Luhan--yang sialnya sangat ia kenali, datang dari arah belakang. Baekhyun sontak menegang, ucapannya terhenti, seperti tertelan begitu saja. Netranya menyorot was-was, bimbang memenuhi hatinya saat langkah orang itu tergesa menghampiri mereka. Haruskah ia berbalik lalu menyapanya dengan berhiaskan senyum di wajahnya, atau langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera menjauh dari sana?

Sementara Baekhyun masih kebingungan akan bimbangnya, taunya Luhan melambai dengan ceria dan balas memanggil untuk segera mendekat. Persetan dengan sambutan, nyatanya Baekhyun belum siap dengan pertemuan tiba-tiba mereka yang bahkan belum sampai waktu enam jam sejak ia tiba di Seoul. Tangan Sehun ia gapai, lantas buru-buru menariknya untuk menjauh.

Satu langkah, dua langkah.. Hingga tangan lain meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menahan langkahnya. Suara berat itu kembali terdengar, dan nafas Baekhyun tertahan saat ia sadar kalau ucapan orang itu tertuju padanya.

"Baekhyun, kau kah itu?"

Luhan memekik mengiyakan, sedang Sehun melirik tak suka pada tangan yang menahan pergelangan hyungnya. Pegangan tangan Baekhyun pada Sehun belum terlepas, dan satu tangannya yang lain saat ini tengah ditahan oleh orang yang paling ia hindari untuk bertemu.

Diantara ketegangan dari kekalutan Baekhyun, keterkejutan Chanyeol, dan ketidaksukaan Sehun, yang lebih mungil taunya berbisik pada orang yang masih tersambung dalam panggilan. "Jongdae, ini berubah menjadi mimpi buruk."ujarnya dengan lirih.

" _Baek, persetan dengan itu. AKU TIDAK SADAR KALAU MENELEPONMU MENGGUNAKAN PANGGILAN INTERNASIONAL. ARGH, KENAPA AKU BISA MELUPAKAN ITU!!_ "Jondae berteriak nyaring, sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun tersentak juga tatapan Sehun yang merambat naik memperhatikan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan suara serupa keluhan di telinga Baekhyun.

"YAK, BAJINGAN.. KUBILANG MIMPI BURUK SUNGGUH SEDANG TERJADI SAAT INI.."Baekhyun balas memekik nyaring, juga mengumpat.

Drama macam apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

Baekhyun bergantian menatap pada Luhan yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos, Sehun yang menatap padanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, juga melirik Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan wajah kaget dan ada siratan rindu bercampur kecewa di wajahnya.

" _Kau sialan, itu kalah penting dengan tagihan panggilanku yang membengkak_ dan Jongdae masih membahas tentang tagihan panggilan Internasional yang ia gunakan.

Drama sialan!

Sentilan pelan di dahi membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan segera tatapannya pada Sehun. "Yak, Byun Sehun, ini sakit.."ia mengeluh dengan suara merengek.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mengumpat, oke."Sehun mengembalikan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya tentang tidak boleh melontarkan kata-kata kotor.

Oh ayolah, ini bahkan belum genap seperempat hari terlewati, tapi lihat apa yang sudah terjadi? Bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan terserang _Panic Disorder_. Juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol--orang yang paling ia hindari, setelahnya. Jangan lupakan Jongdae yang berteriak mengeluh padanya, tentang tagihan panggilan Internasional yang ia lakukan membengkak, dan yang terakhir adalah sentilan keras--yang sebenarnya adalah pelan, diberikan oleh Sehun padanya.

"Jongdae, aku ingin pulang saja.."

" _Persetan dengan kau yang ingin pulang, kumatikan_."adalah kata terakhir Jongdae sebelum sambungan terputus.

 **TBC**

Ps:

\- Panic Attack: Adalah sebuah gelombang kecemasan dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Serangan ini umumnya dipicu oleh suatu situasi spesifik (yang membuatnya mengalami trauma), atau jikaorang tersebut memiliki fobia atas situasi pemicu serangan paniknya. Biasanya, situasi pemicu panik adalah salah satu kondisi di mana anda merasa terancam bahaya dan tidak dapat melarikan diri

\- Panic Disorder: Panic attack yang berlangsung berkali-kali disebut panic disorder. Penderitanya akan merasa ketakutan terhadap serangan kepanikan berikutnya. (Ada dalam sebuah dialog antara Baek dan Jongdae, aku bilang kalau Baek sedang menduga kalau Luhan sedang terkena Panic Disorder. Maksudku begini, Panic Attack mungkin hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidup, namun banyak orang yang harus menjalani kehidupannya dengan ketakutan bahwa serangan panik akan tiba-tiba datang lagi. Dan dari penjelasan yang aku tangkap, Panic Disorder adalah serangan Panic Attack yang berulang kali yang umumnya dipicu oleh suatu situasi spesifik; dan semoga kalian mengerti kalau aku mencantumkan juga spesifikasi gejala yang dialami Luhan.

\- Palpitasi jantung: detak jantung berdebar keras.

\- Cold flashes: peningkatan/penurunan suhu tubuh mendadak, di daerah dada dan sekitar wajah.

A/n:

Kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, atau ada penjelasan yang salah, aku harap kalian bisa kasih tau aku.. thank u

Review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME OUT**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **S** **UPPORT CAST** :

\- Oh Sehun (Byun Sehun)

\- Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Wendy of Red Velvet (Jung Se Ra)

OTHER CAST:

\- Member of EXO

Rated: M

—

 **Previous Chapter:**

"YAK, BAJINGAN.. KUBILANG MIMPI BURUK SUNGGUH SEDANG TERJADI SAAT INI.."Baekhyun balas memekik nyaring, juga mengumpat.

Drama macam apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

Baekhyun bergantian menatap pada Luhan yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos, Sehun yang menatap padanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, juga melirik Chanyeol yang masih menampilkan wajah kaget dan ada siratan rindu bercampur kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kau sialan, itu kalah penting dengan tagihan panggilanku yang membengkak!!"dan Jongdae masih membahas tentang tagihan panggilan Internasional yang ia gunakan.

Drama sialan!

Sentilan pelan di dahi membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan segera beralih tatapannya pada Sehun. "Yak, Byun Sehun, ini sakit.."ia mengeluh dengan suara merengek.

"Hyung, jangan mengumpat, oke."Sehun mengembalikan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya tentang tidak boleh melontarkan kata-kata kotor.

Oh ayolah, ini bahkan belum genap seperempat hari terlewati, tapi lihat apa yang sudah terjadi? Bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan terserang _Panic Disorder_. Juga bertemu dengan Chanyeol—orang yang paling ia hindari, setelahnya. Jangan lupakan Jongdae yang berteriak mengeluh padanya, tentang tagihan panggilan Internasional yang ia lakukan membengkak, dan yang terakhir adalah sentilan keras— yang sebenarnya adalah pelan, diberikan oleh Sehun padanya.

"Jongdae, aku ingin pulang saja.."

"Persetan dengan kau yang ingin pulang, kumatikan."adalah kata terakhir Jongdae sebelum sambungan terputus.

\--

 **BAGIAN KEDUA:**

Lupakan aku!

-

"Chogiyo, maaf. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari hyung-ku?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, lantas tersenyum lega saat kemudian Chanyeol langsung melepas pegangannya. Karena perasaan belum siap masih memenuhinya, Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak pergi, jika saja langkahnya tidak kembali tertahan dengan suara Chanyeol. Posisinya masih membelakangi lelaki itu, juga dengan wajah merunduk sepenuhnya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau kembali setelah sekian lama?"tanya itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Suara lirih, juga getar menanah kecewa, Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan itu dari suara Chanyeol.

Sedang Baekhyun bergeming, Chanyeol kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau harus kembali, setelah hampir membuatku mati perlahan? Kau sungguh egois telah kembali, Baekhyun!"diujung kalimat, nada suaranya meninggi. Membuat yang lebih mungil sempat terkesiap, dengan kegundahan juga kesakitan yang membuat dadanya berdentum tidak mengenakkan.

Tatapan tidak mengerti Luhan, pun sorot mata Sehun semakin melirik tidak suka, juga punggung Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar samar, Chanyeol mengabaikan itu semua. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit sekarang. Luka lamanya kembali terbuka dengan pertemuan tidak disengaja ini. Setelah sekian lama Chanyeol merasa lebih baik, tahunya Baekhyun kembali dan membuat segalanya jadi berantakan lagi. Susah payah Chanyeol menata hatinya, tapi hanya dengan sebentar Baekhyun mempu meruntuhkan semuanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Baekhyun-ah? Seperti tentang mengapa kau pergi, dan sekarang kembali untuk mengacaukan segalanya."

Tahunya Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa, miris. Bahkan dulu hingga sekarang, keberadaannya tidak berartikan apapun. Buat apa lagi Baekhyun menuturkan penjelasan, jika itu berakhir tidak berguna?

"Tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan, Chanyeol. Seharusnya keberadaanku tidak berpengaruh apapun untukmu, jadi mari kita anggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Langkah si mungil kembali diteruskan, namun ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya kembali membuat langkah itu tertahan. Baekhyun sungguh muak, hingga akhirnya ia memilih memberanikan diri untuk berbalik. Bersitatap langsung dengan netra _onyx_ itu. Kerinduan yang mendalam, juga kabut penyesalan yang begitu tak terbendung, Baekhyun sungguh ingin berpura-pura tidak melihat itu semua.

"Mudah sekali buatmu berkata demikan sementara kau yang memilih pergi, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku putus asa dengan rasa penyesalanku, tidakkah kau merasa perlu bersimpati dengan itu?"Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, sungguh menurutnya Baekhyun adalah manusia teregois yang pernah ia temui.

"Mari saling melupakan satu sama lain seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Lupakan aku, Chanyeol.. Jika kemudian hari kita bertemu, mari saling menghindar dan jangan pernah menegur atau bahkan bertukar sapa. Aku pergi.."itu akan lebih baik, bukan?

"Hyung,"

Kali ini bukan Chanyeol yang menghentikannya, melainkan Luhan dengan suara lirihnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menoleh, memberikan atensinya pada yang lebih muda. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, hyung. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Baekhyun berdehem kaku, mengulas senyumnya paksa. "Baek hyung juga, Luhan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik hari ini. Hyung harap dikemudian hari kau tidak lagi mengalami kejadian seperti tadi."

Chanyeol bergeming di tempat, dengan tatapan yang tidak luput memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dibuat Baekhyun. Cara lelaki itu tersenyum, cara ia berucap, bagaimana ia melangkah menjauh hingga tatapan terakhirnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol menyaksikan segalanya.

Seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah memberitahu seberapa banyak ia rindu, bukan ucapan yang membuat jarak mereka semakin jauh.

-

"Hyung,"

Sehun masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja semenjak mereka beranjak pulang tadi. Padahal Sehun sudah lama sekali tidak bertatap muka dengan kakak mungilnya itu, tapi lihat, ia bahkan diabaikan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Berkali-kali ia memanggil, namun hanya berakhir tanpa jawaban oleh Baekhyun yang masih betah larut dalam lamunannya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun berhenti di perkarangan rumah, sedang Sehun melepas _safetybelt_ , Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Yang lebih muda menghela nafasnya, merengsak ke samping untuk melepas pengaman milik Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan cepat di pipi.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, lantas senyum tipisnya terulas. Ia balas mengecup pipi yang lebih muda, sebelum keluar tanpa memberi jawaban.

Sehun mengikuti, langkahnya tergesa sebelum menggapai lengan Baekhyun agar mau berhenti. "Kau pulang hanya untuk mengabaikanku, hyung?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng, ia memilih memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Wah, pertumbuhanmu pesat juga ya, Sehunnie?"ia mendongkak, berkedip-kedip lucu, bertingkah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari, hyung."bibirnya mengerucut, pun juga sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut surai hitam legam milik adiknya itu.

Sedang Sehun mendesah, sebelum menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari kepalanya, dan membungkusnya dalam genggaman tangan. "Hyung, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Masalahmu atau apapun itu yang menggangumu, kau bisa berbagi denganku."

" _Aniya_ , Sehun-ah. Bukan apa-apa."Baekhyun lebih memilih tidak bercerita dan memeluk adiknya kembali.

Desah nafas Sehun terdengar berat, pun jua hatinya yang berdentum tidak nyaman. Sejujurnya ia tidak masalah dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mau bercerita apapun padanya, ia hanya merasa tidak berguna saat hyungnya itu tidak bisa menjadikannya tempat untuk bersandar juga berbagi keluh kesah. Ia sungguh kesal.

"Hyung, mau pergi menonton?"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan, dengan kepala yang memiring dan kerjapan mata yang nampak polos ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau besok? Hyung sepertinya butuh tidur seharian untuk pulih dari _jetlag_."

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, hyung yang akan traktir, oke."

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang sempurna. Ia melepas pelukan, lantas menggiring sang kakak untuk masuk ke rumah. Harum masakan menyeruak ke penciuman ketika langkah mereka sampai di ruang tengah, Baekhyun menyuruh adiknya untuk berganti pakaian lebih dulu, sebelum ikut bergabung dengannya dan Ibu di dapur.

"Ibu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Adalah apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan pertama kali sambil memeluk Ibu dari belakang.

Bahu Ibu sempat menengang, kemudian berbalik dan balas memeluk anaknya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Lama Baekhyun berdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan lirih. "Sejujurnya tidak, Bu."pelukan tambah ia eratkan. "Sungguh sangat sakit rasanya saat bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya?"

Baekhyun terisak, mengangguk berulang kali, sebagai jawaban. "Baekhyun, ini sudah sangat lama, sayang. Tidakkah seharusnya kau melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan benar? Cukup dengan kau yang pergi menjauh hanya untuk melupakannya. Itu tidak akan berhasil, dan malah semakin membuatmu terluka, sayang."

"Sangat sulit, Bu. Aku jatuh begitu dalam untuknya.."

Ibu menghela nafasnya, sarat akan rasa empati atas kesedihan putra sulungnya itu. "Hanya berusaha lebih keras untuk melupakanya, Baekhyun. Ibu akan selalu ada untukmu."

Tanpa mereka berdua tau, ada Sehun yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Niatnya tadi hanya untuk bertanya pada sang kakak perihal berapa lama ia akan berada di rumah, tapi malah isak tangis pilu yang ia dengar. Berbalik, Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dengan seribu macam perasaan aneh yang ikut bergejolak dalam hatinya.

-

Luhan hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia tahu kalau suasana hati sang kakak sedang memburuk. Ia tahu seberapa banyak kakaknya itu terpuruk atas kepergian Baek hyung delapan tahun yang lalu. Masih amat jelas terekam di ingatannya bagaimana Chanyeol menjalani hidup dengan kosong dan kehampaan yang begitu menyiksanya. Luhan turut bersedih ketika itu, tapi kehadiran Se Ra noona membuat segalanya lebih baik. Senyum wanita itu mampu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Juga rengekan manja yang membuat Chanyeol mampu melakukan segalanya. Luhan amat bersyukur atas kehadiran Se Ra di kehidupan kakaknya.

Tapi sekarang, sekembalinya Baekhyun ke Seoul, Luhan takut Chanyeol akan kembali terpuruk atas penyesalannya di masa lalu. Baekhyun pergi tanpa kabar, dan kembali tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas. Terlebih yang ia lakukan setelah kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan satu sama lain. Tidakkah itu terlalu egois?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yeolhyung?"

Chanyeol bergeming.

Luhan berdecak samar, lantas meremas lengan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi stir. "Hyung, aku sedang bertanya padamu.."

Yang lebih tua tersentak, buru-buru ia menoleh sekilas dan kembali fokus menyetir. "Kau bertanya apa? Maaf hyung tidak mendengarnya tadi."

"Baek hyung. Kau baik-baik saja bertemu dengannya tadi?"

" _Ani_ , hyung tidak baik-baik saja, Luhan."

Luhan mengela nafasnya panjang. Menatap penuh pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih menatap kosong ke depan sana. "Hyung, _Panic Disorder_ ku kambuh lagi tadi."suaranya mencicit pelan. "Dan Baek hyung ada di sana untuk membantuku."

Chanyeol menepikan mobil, melepas _safetybelt_ nya dan buru-buru memeluk Luhan. "Maaf karena tidak ada di saat kau mengalami itu lagi, Luhan."sesalnya lirih.

" _Aniyo_ , hyung. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak perlu khawatir lagi."Luhan balas memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Hanya saja aku membenci bagaimana _trauma_ sialan ini terus menghantuiku. Rasanya sungguh sangat tersiksa mengalaminya, dan aku sungguh tidak menyukainya, hyung."suara Luhan terdengar begitu sedih saat mengatakannya. Membuat Chanyeol tambah mengeratkan pelukan, juga berbisik menenangkan di telinga adiknya itu.

"Hyung akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Luhan. Hanya terus ingat itu, dan cobalah melupakan semuanya."

Isak tangis Luhan pecah setelahnya.

-

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah berangkulan itu memasuki gedung bioskop. Sementara melihat-lihat judul film yang sedang tayang, tahunya si wanita ingin ke toilet lebih dulu. Saat itu Chanyeol tengah mengantri membeli tiket film yang akan ia dan Se Ra tonton, saat tidak sengaja netranya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengibas-ngibas tangannya untuk menyuruh seseorang yang sedang bersamanya cepat berlalu menuju toilet. Wajah si mungil berhiaskan senyum yang amat manis, hingga mampu membuatnya tidak sadar kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya memesan. Ia kembali melirik Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di dekat studio tiga. Chanyeol tersenyum, setelahnya kembali ke depan. "Film apa yang sedang tayang di studio 3?"ia bertanya pada petugas pelayanan tiket masuk.

"Ah, itu adalah film tentang kepolisian, Midnight Runners. Kisah akan di mulai dari dua mahasiswa dari akademi kepolisian menyaksikan sebuah penculikan yang akhirnya mengharuskan mereka terlibat dalam kasus itu."

"Aku pesan 2 tiket untuk pemutaran selanjutnya."senyum Chanyeol terkembang sempurna, apalagi saat ia selesai membayar tiket, Se Ra belum jua kembali. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia melangkah lebar mendekat pada Baekhyun yang tengah berekspresi aneh saat melihat petugas kebersihan meletakkan alat pel tepat di sampingnya.

-

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terjadinya peristiwa itu, namun ingatan akan peristiwa yang lagi-lagi mengingatkannya tentang lelaki tampan dan tinggi di masa lalu, muncul saat ia melihat petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai. Tahunya ia hanya diam, lalu membiarkan begitu saja dirinya menikmati bagaimana secuil kenangan tentang alat pel itu membawanya terbang kembali ke masa lalu.

 _Saat itu memasuki musim gugur, dedaunan yang menguning karena mencapai masanya, tidak berontak saat hembusan angin memutus pegangannya pada dahan yang menopang keberadaannya selama ini. Secara sukarela membiarkan dirinya tertiup, terombang ambing diantara gesekan udara. Mengikuti jejak daun yang baru saja terlepas dari dahan, terbang perlahan lalu berhenti tepat di ujung sepatu Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya, yang jelas daun itu berhasil melewati celah ventilasi gudang olahraga dan memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam mengobrak-abrik mood seorang Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dengan rengutan kekesalan yang memenuhi wajahnya, Baekhyun berteriak murka ketika melihat ada daun kecil yang berhenti di antara ujung sepatunya dengan alat pel yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi. Wajahnya mengeras, matanya melotot dengan ukuran maksimal_ , _sementara tangannya bersiap merobohkan dengan cara paling kasar alat pel itu, jika saja seseorang tidak mengambil alih lebih dulu alat pel tersebut._

 _Baekhyun cemberut saat mendapati Chanyeol—lelaki jangkung berwajah tampan, tengah melotot tajam padanya. "Jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada benda mati yang tidak bersalah, Byun."_

 _"Apa perdulimu? Urus urusanmu sendiri, Chanyeol. Jangan ikut campur!"_ _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia memilih mencelupkan ujung kain pel ke dalam ember dengan air yang sudah mulai berubah. Sewaktu berikutnya ia mengambil alih hukuman Baekhyun yang baru terlaksana setengah. Membersihkan gedung olahraga seorang diri, itulah hukuman yang Baekhyun dapatkan setelah sebelumnya mengabaikan tugas dari Jung Songsaengnim._

 _"Chan—"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, seraya kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak membolos untuk mendengar ocehanmu, Baekhyun. Dasar cerewet!"_

 _Baekhyun menekan bibirnya dalam garis lurus. Berusaha mati-matian menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak berganti menjadi senyum._

 _"Duduklah, aku membelikanmu air mineral."Chanyeol menunjuk keberadaan botol air dingin yang ia maksud dengan dagunya._

 _"Tapi aku ingin Cola,"Baekhyun merengek._

 _"Aku juga membelikanmu Cola, Baek. Sekarang istirahatlah."Chanyeol menjawab sabar._

 _"Bagaimana dengan burger?"_ _Chanyeol menegakkan posisi tubunya yang semula membungkuk, ia melotot tajam. "Lihat sana sendiri, Byun Brengsek Baekhyun. Berhenti mengoceh dan segera menjauh dari situ!"sentaknya seraya merecoki kaki-kaki Baekhyun dengan alat pel._

 _"Aish, baiklah! Jauhkan alat itu dariku!!"Baekhyun berteriak, lebih terdengar seperti rengekan bagi Chanyeol. Lantas detik berikutnya Baekhyun beranjak dari sana, menuju tribun yang ada di dekat pintu masuk_.

-

Tanpa Baekhyun bisa tahan, senyumnya terkembang begitu saja, seolah tengah menegaskan bahwa belum sepenuhnya ia lupa akan sosok itu. Seberapa keraspun ia menyangkal, kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah orang yang masih membuat jantungnya berdentum hangat, berdebar dengan ritme yang dua kali bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah Baekhyun perlahan berubah saat petugas kebersihan meletakkan alat pel itu tepat di sampingnya, baru saja tersadar bahwa memikirkan lelaki itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Berdecak jengah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, mengabaikan keberadaan alat pel yang mampu menurunkan moodnya secara drastis. Namun belum genap sepuluh langkah, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan cepat untuk kemudian merubuhkan alat pel itu. Seolah De Javu, belum sempat ia berbuat semena-mena dengan benda mati tidak bersalah, tiba-tiba dari sampingnya ada orang yang lebih dulu menangkap alat pel itu. Secara otomatis, Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati sosok di masa lalunya ada di sana, tepat di sampingnya.

"Ck, kau masih sama seperti dulu."Chanyeol menaruh alat pel itu sedikit lebih jauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Wajahnya mendongkak dengan satu seringai tipis terulas di sana. "Suka sekali melampiaskan amarahmu pada benda mati tidak bersalah."

Air muka Baekhyun berubah dingin, enggan menanggapi sosok Chanyeol, ia berbalik dan bersiap pergi, jika saja langkahnya tidak tertahan dengan perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Byun Baekhyun."langkahnya mendekat, memangkas jarak yang berakibat dengan detakan jantung Baekhyun yang semakin menggila. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Baekhyun berusaha keras mengabaikan gemuruh kesenangan akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, yang hati kecilnya teriakkan. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpengaruh lebih jauh, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali, kemudian berbalik dan mengulas senyumnya. "Kau benar, kita bertemu lagi,"wajahnya memiring, senyumnya lenyap. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak merasa senang bertemu denganmu.."

Chanyeol tertawa, ekspresi meremehkan yang ia tunjukkan, membuat Baekhyun seketika muak dengan sosoknya. "Benarkah kau tidak senang bertemu lagi denganku?"tanyanya seakan tidak yakin.

"Itu urusanku."Baekhyun menyambar cepat. Suaranya bahkan datar, menegaskan dengan pasti pada Chanyeol bahwa hubungan mereka tidaklah lagi sama seperti dulu.

Chanyeol tergelak, tawanya benar-benar lepas. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa sosok di depannya ini masih sama dengan Chanyeol di masa lalu. Tawa lelaki itu begitu hangat, begitu renyah dan penuh dengan keceriaan. "Tapi itu juga menyangkut tentangku, Baekhyun-ah."Chanyeol berusaha keras berkata demikian di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jangan mencoba mengabaikan masa lalu. Aku masih yakin kau mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kejadian saat itu, sejak itulah kita tidak lagi dekat. Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kita pernah berteman dekat, aku benar-benar membenci gagasan satu itu."Baekhyun mencibir. "Bukankah terkahir kali kita sepakat untuk tidak saling mengenal, kenapa malah menyapaku dan mengajak bicara?"suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Kurasa aku tidak menjawab apapun saat itu,"Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, lantas tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. Kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Kalau begitu haruskah kita memulai semuanya lagi dari awal? Maksudku kita berkenalan sekali lagi. Lupakan masa lalu, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus sinis, ia bersedekap dada, memasang mode angkuhnya. "Kau pikir mudah buatku melupakannya? Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tetaplah seperti ini. Kau adalah Chanyeol, dan aku adalah Baekhyun. Kita tidak dekat, dan saling membenci satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak membencimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melengos jengkel. "Lihatlah, kau adalah Chanyeol yang sama dengan Chanyeol delapan tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang mengataiku aneh dan gila."

"Aku menyesalinya,"wajah Chanyeol melunak, Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat kabut penyesalan di mata onyx itu.

"Sudah sewajarnya kau merasa menyesal jika kau punya perasaan, Chanyeol-ssi."Baekhyun menukas sinis.

"Maka dari itu beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Baekhyun sempat diam selama beberapa saat. "Tidak perlu, tetaplah seperti sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik."

"Sepertinya kau membenciku, ya?"

Baekhyun tanpa perlu berpikir, memberikan anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan diantara kita. Berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya hingga kau berhenti membenciku."Chanyeol memangkas jarak dengan perlahan, mengabaikan wajah keterkejutan dan kebekuan Baekhyun. Yang penting sekarang, Baekhyun harus tau apa yang seharusnya ia tahu. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal dengan jawaban yang ia berikan delapan tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Wajahnya mendongkak, menatap Chanyeol dengan sejenis pandangan paling mematikan yang ia punya. "Kau pikir mudah untuk mengendalikan situasi seperti apa yang kau mau, huh?"Ada jeda sebentar di sana. "Dengar Park Chanyeol, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan bodohku ini, delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang?"Baekhyun berdecak tidak percaya. "Sekeras apapun aku berpikir, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Chanyeol mendekat lagi, karena ia rasa Baekhyun tidak akan menghindar lagi kali ini. "Aku benar-benar serius dengan perkataanku, Baekhyun."Chanyeol menyahut cepat dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak perduli, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol memegangi erat kedua bahu Baekhyun, tatapannya begitu tajam dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun gentar. "Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu untuk perduli?"

Baekhyun mencoba keras untuk tidak terintimidasi, ia mendengus sebelum meluruskan tatapannya tepat ke mata Chanyeol. "Kau akan sangat egois jika begitu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Oh tentu saja, tapi aku tetap akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengeraskan wajahnya, mulutnya terkatup rapat, menahan sumpah serapah yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan saat ini. "Aku benar-benar akan membencimu, Park Sialan Chanyeol!"

Sebuah senyum—yang sangat sial sekali, sangat menawan, terulas di wajah Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Baekhyunie.. Aku akan membuatmu balik mencintaiku, karena itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan terhadapmu."

"Dasar bodoh! Dasar penipu! Dasar pembohong!"Baekhyun mencicit, nyaris berbisik. Seperti lupa seberapa dekatnya jaraknya saat ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius Baekhyun-ah."Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya. "Kau bisa lihat mataku jika kau merasa ragu. Aku benar-benar tulus mengatakannya."

Baekhyun bergeming, beberapa saat setelahnya memilih melepas tangan Chanyeol di dagunya dan berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak begitu kecewa terhadap reaksinya.

 _Sial, matanya benar-benar berkata jujur.._

-

Baekhyun masih terus menggerutu mengenai pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Chanyeol di dalam gedung bioskop tadi. Seharusnya Baekhyun ikut Sehun saja ke toilet agar tidak bertemu dengan si tiang menyebalkan—Chanyeol. Langkah buru-buru Baekhyun berhenti separuh jalan, tahunya sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada dinding, selagi sebelah tangan yang lain terangkat menyentuh dadanya. Wajahnya sontak saja memanas saat merasakan detak kehidupannya bertalu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah sungguh-sungguh Chanyeol tadi kembali terbayang, pun matanya yang berpendar oleh sesuatu keyakinan yang membuat Baekhyuh hampir saja goyah. Perasaannya kembali terombang ambing dalam kebimbangan. Sebentuk rasa yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di sudut ruang hatinya, kembali menyeruak saat ini. Seberapa keraspun Baekhyun mengelak, nyatanya Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Ketika hendak meneruskan langkah, lutut Baekhyun mendadak mengalami tremor hingga membuatnya jatuh. Untung saja saat itu bertepatan dengan Sehun yang keluar dari toilet.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, lantas mencoba tersenyum saat ia lihat air muka Sehun dihiasi cemas. "Hyung, baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu.."

Sehun membantu mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun. "Kau yakin? Kita sebaiknya pulang, hyung. Kau terlihat kurang baik."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. "Dan membatalkan acara menonton kita?"ia berhasil bangkit dan setelahnya menepuk-nepuk celana jeans yang ia pakai. "Hyung baik-baik saja, ayo pergi membeli popcorn.."

Sehun menurut saja ketika Baekhyun menariknya menuju konter penjual popcorn. Begitu juga ketika mereka memasuki studio, mereka memilih duduk di barisan kedua dari atas. Film sebentar lagi dimulai, namun karena sejak tadi Baekhyun terus meminum cola milknya, juga karena suhu di dalam studio yang dingin, jadinya Baekhyun memilih ke toilet lebih dulu sebelum film dimulai.

Popcorn caramel milik Baekhyun berpindah tangan ke Sehun, yang lebih mungil segera beranjak menuju toilet.

Setelah selesai dengan urusanya di dalam bilik toilet, Baekhyun menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Keran dinyalakan, sementara Baekhyun mendadak menjadi kaku saat melihat pantulan bayangan Chanyeol dari cermin. Nafasnya terhela panjang, _kenapa harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi?_ Batinnya menggerutu sebal. Berusaha untuk menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol yang kini ikut mencuci tangan di sampingnya, ia segera menutup keran air dan beralih mengeringkan tangan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan Chanyeol yang terang-terangan mencoba menarik atensinya.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah cukup untuk segala kerumitan ini. Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil membuatnya hilang akal. Lantas sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari sana, ia segera menggapai bahu yang lebih mungil, kemudian memenjara dalam kukungan lengannya.

"Baekhyun cukup. Mari hentikan segala permainan bodoh ini!"suaranya terdengar penuh penekananan.

Baekhyun bergeming. Membuang tatapannya ke samping, enggan untuk balas tatap dengan _onyx_ milik Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, Baekhyun-ah.."Chanyeol memelas. Tapi yang lebih mungil tetap saja bungkam. "Ini sungguh sangat sulit untukku, apa kau tahu itu? Kau pergi tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas, sementara aku mulai menyadari perasaanku waktu itu. Selama delapan tahun, Baekhyun-ah. Selama itu aku hidup dalam penyesalan karena tidak sempat memberitahukan perasaanku padamu. Berhenti bersikap egois dan mulai pertimbangkan penyesalanku."

Perlahan Baekhyun membawa netranya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Binar putus asa, juga kesakitan lelaki itu dengan jelas ada di sana. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ada sebentuk perasaan luluh yang membuatnya merasa ingin memeluk Chanyeol dan memberitahukan perasaannya sekali lagi, namun bisik si logika membuatnya enggan mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam, sementara kini netranya lurus menyelami tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap bersuara. "Ini akan sulit, hubungan kita tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Sudahlah Chanyeol, berhenti memaksa keadaan. Memperbaiki segalanya tidak merubah apapun."dengan amat lirih.

"Baekhyun kau tidak mengerti,"Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai jatuh di kening Baekhyun. Tatapannya melembut, pun masih berpendarkan kesakitan. "Kau pikir mudah buatku untuk memohon seperti ini? Tapi karenamu aku memohon, Baekhyun. Ini bukan lagi sekedar tentang memberitahukan padamu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya, melainkan bagaimana caranya memberitahumu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh akan perasaanku."

"C-chanyeol—"

"Hanya biarkan aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya tentang kita, Baekhyun-ah. Kumohon.."

Baekhyun kembali bungkam, cukup lama. Sementara Chanyeol terus memberinya keyakinan lewat tatapannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menghela nafas, netra mereka kembali beradu tatap. "Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya tentang kau dan aku, Chanyeol-ah."

" _Okay, take your time first_. Aku bisa menunggu."Chanyeol tersenyum, lantas mengadah tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Pinjam ponselmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket, kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Ponsel itu berpindah tangan, Chanyeol mengusap layar untuk bisa ke menu utama. Wallpaper yang terpasang di sana membuat Chanyeol menyeringai, netranya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut. "Kau terlihat cantik di foto ini."

Sial, kenapa mendadak wajah Baekhyun terasa panas?

"Siapa lelaki yang bersamamu tadi?"Chanyeol bertanya selagi jemarinya memasukkan sederet nomor di papan pemanggil.

Baekhyun berdehem sekali, sebelum menjawab. "Itu Sehun. Adikku."dengan sedikit ketus.

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik? Terakhir kali yang kuingat kau anak tunggal, Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm, Ibu mengadopsinya."

Dering terdengar dari arah saku jaket Chanyeol, hanya sebentar. Rupanya lelaki itu menghubungi nomornya sendiri dari ponsel miliknya. "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah memiliki keputusan."

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke tempat semula. "Hubungan seperti apa yang kau mau?"

" _Maybe_ , teman?"

"Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan."

-

Film hampir selesai, tapi yang Sehun tangkap sedari tadi hyungnya tidak benar-benar menonton. Fokus lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu berhamburan, tidak berada di tempatnya. Benar tatapannya tertuju pada layar, tapi seharusnya jika menonton seseorang harus lebih ekspresif, bukan? Baekhyun hanya memandangi layar dengan kosong, sementara pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana.

Lampu studio menyala, pertanda film selesai di putar. Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkan yang lebih tua dari lamunannya. "Hyung, filmnya sudah selesai."

Baekhyun tersentak, buru-buru bangkit namun kakinya malah tersandung kaki bangku dan hampir saja jatuh, jika saja tidak lebih dulu ada seseorang yang menangkapnya. Sontak ia menoleh, dan menemukan Chanyeol di sana. Tengah tersenyum miring, dengan tatapan mengejek. "Masih sama seperti dulu, sangat ceroboh."

Baekhyun tergagap lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, ia menggapai tangan Sehun untuk membantunya berdiri tegak. " _Chogiyo_ , aku terpeleset karena lantainya licin, oke."ia mengelak dengan nada suara yang terdengar pongah, membuat Chanyeol mendenguskan tawa halus.

"Baekhyun oppa?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, begitu juga dua pasang mata di sana.

"Sera-ya?!"Baekhyun memekik kaget begitu menyadari kehadiran sosok Se Ra di sana. Lantas tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat wanita itu menghambur ke pelukannya. "Oppa, sudah lama sekali! Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Ah, iya.. Kapan kau pulang ke Seoul? Bagaimana dengan Jongdae oppa? Apa dia ikut pulang juga?"ia bertanya beruntun juga dengan antusias, hingga membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli sembari membalas pelukan.

"Aigoo, bertanya satu-satu, oke."lelaki bersurai cokelat legam itu mendorong halus tubuh ramping Se Ra. "Kabarku baik. Jongdae ada di Jepang mengurusi klinik. Sedang aku ke Seoul untuk liburan."senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku sungguh senang bertemu denganmu lagi, oppa."

Baekhyun meringis, menyadari penampilan Se Ra yang berubah drastis sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Mari lihat _uri_ Sera yang sekarang,"tatapannya memiring, juga lekat memperhatikan penampilan wanita dengan sentuhan pirang itu. "Auhh, sangat berbeda sekali. Terakhir yang kuingat, _uri_ Sera- _nim_ selalu memakai celana jeans kemana-mana. Tapi lihat gayamu sekarang, kau bahkan memakai dress. Oh astaga, lihat kau juga memakai high heels! Aku harus memberitahukan Jongdae akan ini."

"Oppa!"wanita itu merengek, dengan mata melotot. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, dan buru-buru menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol oppa, kau ingat ceritaku tentang teman kampusku di Jepang? Itu adalah Baekhyun oppa. Ah, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"kemudian tatapannya kembali menyorot Baekhyun. "Oppa, ingat tentang lelaki yang sedang dekat denganku ketika kita masih kuliah? Itu adalah Chanyeol oppa. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Baekhyun dan Se Ra adalah teman satu kampus. Mereka cukup akrab, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Wanita itu mengambil jenjang Strata 2 jurusan Sastra Jepang di Negeri Sakura itu, sedang Baekhyun memilih psikolog. Karena sama-sama memasuki klub paduan suara, intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin sering. Ditambah mereka selalu berkumpul setelah kelas berakhir dan disela-sela waktu luang—bersama dengan Jongdae juga, di Cafe seberang kampus. Bukan hanya cukup akrab, mereka sangat akrab.

Mengenai lelaki yang wanita itu suka, Baekhyun kerap mendengarkan cerita serupa seringkali. Tentang lelaki yang ditaksirnya namun masih tidak bisa membuka hati untuknya. Baekhyun sering merasa empati, tapi jika begini tahunya, ia lebih memilih tidak tahu mengenai apapun. Mendengar sendiri Se Ra memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa bodoh.

Juga kesal tentu saja. Ini bahkan belum terlewat tiga jam sejak Chanyeol mengatakan padanya untuk percaya kalau lelaki itu akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Pun sempat merasa sedih ketika melihat penyesalan dan binar keputusasaan yang menyelimuti _onyx_ nya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh telah mempercayai Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

—

Ini lumayan lama ada draft sebenarnya, tapi masih rada kurang sreg buat up. Tapi aku berubah pikiran, hehe.

Ps: nggak sempat di edit, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Selesai nulis langsung di up. Kalian bisa kasih tau aku buat ralat kalo ada yang salah, oke.

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME OUT**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Oh Sehun (Byun Sehun)

\- Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Wendy of Red Velvet (Jung Se Ra)

\- Member of EXO

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

—

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Baekhyun oppa?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, begitu juga dua pasang mata di sana.

"Sera-ya?!"Baekhyun memekik kaget begitu menyadari kehadiran sosok Se Ra di sana. Lantas tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat wanita itu menghambur ke pelukannya. "Oppa, sudah lama sekali! Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Ah, iya.. Kapan kau pulang ke Seoul? Bagaimana dengan Jongdae oppa? Apa dia ikut pulang juga?"ia bertanya beruntun juga dengan antusias, hingga membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli sembari membalas pelukan.

"Aigoo, bertanya satu-satu, oke."lelaki bersurai cokelat legam itu memundurkan dekapan mereka. "Kabarku baik. Jongdae ada di Jepang, mengurusi klinik. Sedang aku ke Seoul untuk liburan."senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku sungguh senang bertemu denganmu lagi, oppa."

Baekhyun meringis, menyadari penampilan Se Ra yang berubah drastis sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Mari lihat uri Sera yang sekarang,"tatapannya memiring, juga lekat memperhatikan penampilan wanita dengan sentuhan pirang itu. "Auhh, sangat berbeda sekali. Terakhir yang kuingat, uri Sera-nim selalu memakai celana jeans kemana-mana. Tapi lihat gayanya sekarang, kau bahkan memakai dress.. Astaga, kau bahkan memakai high heels! Aku harus memberitahukan Jongdae akan ini."

"Oppa!"wanita itu merengek, dengan mata melotot. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, dan buru-buru menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol oppa, kau ingat ceritaku tentang teman kampusku di Jepang? Itu adalah Baekhyun oppa. Ah, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"kemudian tatapannya kembali menyorot Baekhyun. "Oppa, ingat tentang lelaki yang sedang dekat denganku ketika kita masih kuliah? Itu adalah Chanyeol oppa. Sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Baekhyun dan Se Ra adalah teman satu kampus. Mereka cukup akrab, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Wanita itu mengambil jenjang Strata 2 jurusan Sastra Jepang di Negeri Sakura itu, sedang Baekhyun memilih psikolog. Karena sama-sama memasuki klub paduan suara, intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin sering. Ditambah mereka selalu berkumpul setelah kelas berakhir dan disela-sela waktu luang-bersama dengan Jongdae juga, di Cafe seberang kampus. Bukan hanya cukup akrab, mereka sangat akrab.

Mengenai lelaki yang wanita itu suka, Baekhyun kerap mendengarkan cerita serupa seringkali. Tentang lelaki yang ditaksirnya namun masih tidak bisa membuka hati untuknya. Baekhyun sering merasa empati, tapi jika begini tahunya, ia lebih memilih tidak tahu mengenai apapun. Mendengar sendiri Se Ra memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa bodoh.

Juga kesal tentu saja. Ini bahkan belum terlewat tiga jam sejak Chanyeol mengatakan padanya untuk percaya kalau lelaki itu akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Pun penyesalan dan binar keputusasaan yang menyelimuti onyxnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh telah mempercayai Chanyeol.

—

 **BAGIAN KETIGA:**

Tetangga Baru

-

Sebelumnya pernah terpikir oleh Chanyeol kalau melupakan penyesalannya pada Baekhyun adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi nyatanya kata mudah terlalu jauh untuk menggambarkan semua yang ia rasakan kemudian. Penyesalan itu serupa bayangan, selalu mengikuti kemanapun raganya membawa. Chanyeol benci mengatakan ini, tapi memang ia benar-benar begitu menyesal atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Mungkin saat itu musim panas pertama semasa menengah atas yang ia lewati tanpa adanya Baekhyun. Musim panas pertama yang ia lewati dengan tetap mempertahankan egonya tentang apa yang menurutnya benar.

 **Seoul, Awal musim panas tahun 2010..**

 _"Hoi Chanyeol, kau sendirian?"_

 _Sedang merasa namanya disebut, pemuda itu segera mengangkat wajah dan bertemu muka dengan teman satu klub bandnya di sekolah. Memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari tanya yang dilayangkan untuknya._

 _Teman itu bernama Choi Taejoon, mengambil duduk di seberang Chanyeol, menyempatkan memesan sebelum kembali berfokus pada wajah muram si drummer. "Kemana Baekhyunnie ku? Tumben sekali kau tidak bersamanya."_

 _Chanyeol diam saja, sedari tadi moodnya sudah buruk karena pergolakan yang terjadi di pikirannya, dan sekarang Taejoon menambahnya menjadi semakin buruk dengan membawa nama Baekhyun._

 _"Kudengar kalian berdua,"ada jeda sejenak di sana, pesanan Taejoon datang. "bertengkar.. Apa itu benar?"_

 _"Hmm,"_

 _Menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, Taejoon menatap serius Chanyeol yang hanya memainkan tanpa minat berlebih pada sedotan es serutnya. "Kenapa bertengkar? Kalian berteman sejak menengah pertama, Chanyeol-ah.. Kurasa sebaiknya lekas berbaikanlah, Baekhyun terlihat murung saat di kelas tadi."_

 _Chanyeol melepas atensi pada lelehan cair es serut miliknya, netranya melirik Taejoon penuh tanya namun berusaha tersirat acuh. "Bukan urusanku."kemudian hanya bergumam demikian sebagai jawaban._

 _Lama tidak ada suara diantara mereka, Taejoon memperhatikan dan Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri. Sampai tahap dimana Chanyeol butuh pendapat, barulah ia membuka suara. "Menurutmu perasaan macam apa, jika yang kau rasakan adalah hampa ketika berusaha keras untuk mengacuhkan?"_

 _Taejoon berhenti menyendok es untuk masuk ke mulutnya, memilih bersandar kembali dan bersedekap. "Ini tentang Baekhyun?"_

 _"Bukan, ini tentang orang lain. Sama sekali bukan tentang Baekhyun!"sergahnya kesal._

 _"Kalau begitu, itu merupakan perasaan suka."Taejoon malas mendebat, jadinya ia hanya langsung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya._

 _Lama Chanyeol terdiam, terlarut dalam perdebatan di pikirannya. "Kurasa bukan itu jawabannya, Tae."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Apapun, selain rasa suka. Aku tidak menyukainya, asal kau tahu."_

 _Taejoon berdecak, memilih tidak menjawab dan kembali menikmati pesanannya._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, itu akan menjadi kesalahan jika sekalipun perasaan tersebut adalah benar."ia bergumam demikian, meyakini apa yang sedang pikirannya yakini tanpa mau mempertimbangkan apa yang hatinya rasakan._

 _Chanyeol sungguh belum pernah merasa segalau ini semasa hidupnya. Ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak akan merasa seresah ini jikalau ia tidak memperdulikan itu. Nyatanya, bahkan sampai saat ini Chanyeol terus saja merasa semacam perasaan menyesal dan gundah. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang benar-benar menjauhinya, seperti apa yang ia minta terakhir kali. Namun pada akhirnya, ujung dari pergolakan pikirannya adalah semua ini tidaklah terasa benar untuknya._

 _Dering ponsel terdengar, tapi itu bukan berasal dari miliknya, melainkan milik Taejoon yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan. Sebentar waktu yang mereka perlukan, sebelum mematikan sambungan. Taejoon tahunya segera beralih menatap penuh minat padanya._

 _"Kau tahu, Yeol?"_

 _Sedang Chanyeol melengos, lalu katanya. "Tidak,"dengan ketus._

 _Taejoon memutar bola matanya malas, tapi tetap melanjutkan. "Kata Joohyuk tadi, Baekhyun akan pindah sekolah."_

 _Chanyeol rasa, ia belum pernah merasa sekalut ini sebelumnya._

 _Terlebih, ia bahkan membiarkan begitu saja Baekhyun pergi tanpa sempat untuk mereka berbaikan._

—

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali lekas-lekas pergi dari sana. Terlebih saat mendapati fakta yang mampu membuatnya merasa begitu bodoh. Tapi apa mau dikata, keinginanya bahkan tidak sempat terwujud ketika dengan semangat yang berlebihan, Se Ra menarik tangannya untuk memasuki sebuah Restoran tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol juga Sehun yang tertinggal di belakang.

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, sedang duduk di sampingnya adalah sosok Sehun yang nampak biasa saja dengan kehadiran dua orang lain bersama mereka. Se Ra masih sibuk dengan ocehannya, Sehun dan lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya nampak sibuk memperhatikan buku menu. Baekhyun juga begitu, namun sewaktu berikutnya ponsel miliknya berdering. Ada nama Jongdae di sana, dan Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya dengan satu tindakan menggeser tombol merah. Tidak lama berselang, ponselnya kembali mendapat panggilan dan nama Jongdae lagi-lagi ada di sana.

"Aish, lelaki kolot ini!"ia menggerutu sebal, sekali lagi mematikan sambungan.

Tapi sepertinya Jongdae tidak menyerah sampai di situ, kembali namanya ada di layar ponsel Baekhyun, dan sama seperti sebelumnya ia akan mematikan sambungan jika saja suara Sehun tidak terdengar.

"Angkat saja, hyung. Kurasa itu penting."

Baekhyun berdecak, pikirnya mungkin Jongdae hanya sedang bosan saja, maka dari itu mengganggunya. "Tidak, ini tidak sepenting itu."

Se Ra sedikit melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, buru-buru menahan ketika melihat nama Jongdae ada di sana. "Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan? Lekas angkat teleponnya, itu dari Jongdae Oppa, kan?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Oppa, angkat saja cepat!"potong Se Ra dengan antusias.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggeser tombol hijau. "Apa hah? Kuharap itu sepenting perutku yang minta diisi, atau jika tidak aku akan membungkam mulut sialanmu itu dengan racun Sianida."

Jongdae memekik, melontarkan beberapa kalimat protes tidak penting tentang seberapa lama Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya. " _YAK, INI SANGAT PENTING TAHU, DASAR KAU BAJINGAN GILA! DAN JUGA ENAK SAJA MAU MEMBUNGKAM MULUTKU DENGAN SIANIDA_ ,"Jongdae terkekeh kemudian. " _Tapi jika dibungkam menggunakan bibirmu, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya_."

" _Jangan mengataiku bajingan gila, kau manusia kolot_!"Baekhyun menukas geram, balik mengatai Jongdae dengan segala kelakuan menjengkelkannya. " _Tapi aku yang tidak sudi membungkammu dengan bibir, enak saja kau!"_

Err, ucapan Baekhyun setelahnya membuat dua orang di meja itu terkejut secara bersamaan. Itu adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sedang Se Ra biasa saja, sebab candaan seperti itu lumrah diantara mereka. "Oppa, _loudspeaker_ panggilannya. Aku juga ingin berbicara dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, buru-buru menurunkan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_. "Hei orang gila, tebak siapa yang sedang bersamaku saat ini?"

" _Mari bahas itu nanti, sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada Heru. Dia menolak untuk kuperiksa dan terus-terusan meraung memanggil paman Benji-nya."_ suara Jongdae terdengar agak kesal saat mengatakannya.

Wajah Baekhyun berhiaskan senyum selama beberapa saat, kemudian kembali berbicara. "Ayo lakukan _face time_ , aku akan membujuknya agar mau kau periksa."

Jongdae menyetujui, panggilan suara ia akhiri setelahnya. Selagi menunggu lelaki itu menghubunginya, Baekhyun menarik gelas jus milik Sehun dan menyesapnya tanpa permisi. Pesanannya masih belum diantarkan, Baekhyun agak telat memasannya tadi.

"Siapa Heru yang dimaksud teman hyung tadi?"Sehun menarik lagi gelas jus mangga miliknya setelah Baekhyun selesai meminumnya, ganti menyesapnya sementara menunggu kakaknya itu menjawab.

Se Ra juga agaknya penasaran dengan nama Heru yang baru kali ini dia dengar, sedang Chanyeol—tunggu dulu, ayo lihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya. Lelaki itu juga sedang melihatnya dengan alis yang bertaut bingung, menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Jongdae, apalagi Heru. Ia benar-benar merasa terasing di sini.

Baekhyun sepertinya paham akan hal itu, jadinya ia membawa pandangannya melihat Chanyeol. "Jongdae itu temanku, Se Ra juga mengenalnya. Kami kemana-mana selalu bertiga saat kuliah dulu."katanya menjelaskan.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak menjawab apapun, meski kerut bingung di wajahnya mulai hilang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu mempersalahkan siapa itu Jongdae yang berani berkata ingin dibungkam Baekhyun menggunakan bibir, atau siapa Heru yang butuh bujukan Baekhyun untuk mau diperiksa. Ia hanya merasa sesuatu seperti mencubit bagian dalam benaknya, ini seperti ia kembali mengecap perasaan saat mengetahui Baekhyun akan pindah sekolah di masa lalu. Jika waktu itu gundah di hatinya dikarenakan rasa ego yang tinggi, kali ini lebih seperti kosong yang menyergap tentang seberapa banyak ia melewatkan segala hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ironis sekali.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tahunya Jongdae sudah lebih dulu menghubunginya kembali dengan panggilan video.

Hal pertama yang terlihat di layar adalah wajah anak kecil yang nampak berwajah sehabis menangis, nampak sangat menggemaskan hingga Baekhyun sempat memekik kecil dibuatnya.

"Heru-ya, ini Paman Benji~"

Anak kecil itu masih sesegukan, tapi netranya mulai dihinggapi binar begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. " _P-paman, Benji?_ "Heru bertanya dengan terbata, untuk meyakinkan bahwa orang yang sedang ada di layar ponsel milik Paman Jongdae betulan sosok Benji-nya.

Baekhyun dibuat terkekeh geli. "Nee~ ini Benji, Heru-ya.."jawabnya kemudian.

Disempatkannya untuk memperlihatkan wajah sembab Heru pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia adalah pasien hyung yang menderita trauma akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan Ayahnya, butuh waktu lama untuk bisa membuatnya terbuka, dan ia rutin melakukan konsultasi."katanya menjelaskan. Se Ra bertukar tempat duduk dengan Chanyeol, sebelum membawa bangkunya ke samping kanan Baekhyun, untuk ikut melihat seperti apa menggemaskannya wajah Heru di sana.

"Dia orang Korea ya?"Se Ra bertanya setelah sebelumnya sadar sedari tadi Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk berkomunikasi dengan Heru.

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun belum memudar, bahkan kini bertambah cengiran dan tawa ringan menanggapi ocehan Heru mengenai seberapa mengesalkannya bila Jongdae yang memberikannya terapi.

"Hm, nama lengkapnya adalah Choi Heru."Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Kemudian fokusnya kembali ke layar. "Heru-ya, dengarkan apa kata Paman Benji, oke. Biarkan Paman Jongdae yang memberikan terapinya untuk kali ini, jika Heru mau melakukannya maka Benji akan memberikan hadiah apapun yang diinginkan Heru."

Anak kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos. " _Seperti Santa yang akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun?_ "

Baekhyun berdehem mengiyakan, disertai anggukan.

" _Kalau begitu, Heru hanya ingin menikahi Paman Benji bila Heru sudah besar nanti._ "

Mendengar permintaan Heru membuat tawa lepas Baekhyun meledak. Sudut matanya bahkan sampai berair karena merasa begitu lucu. "Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan oleh Heru si kesayangan Paman Benji, maka akan Paman Benji pikirkan jika Heru bersikap baik selama terapi dengan Paman Jongdae."

Heru nampak semakin berbinar, ia bahkan mengangguk antusias berulang kali. " _Ay ay kapten Benji kesayangannya Heru_."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baikalah, sekarang berikan ponselnya pada Paman Jongdae."

" _Shirreo_ ~"

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Heru-yaaaa~"peringatnya agak mendayu.

Heru tidak berkata apapun lagi selain menyerahkan kembali ponselnya pada Jongdae.

Heru diserahkan pada salah seorang asisten untuk bersiap melakukan terapi kejiwaan, barulah Jongdae berganti atensi pada sambungan dengan Baekhyun. " _Aish, bocah sialan itu—ASTAGA URI SERA-NIM, KAU KAH ITU!!!_ "ia bergumam sebal, namun ketika melihat sosok lain yang berada di samping Baekhhyun, ia berganti memekik hiperbola.

"Mulut sialanmu itu benar-benar butuh dibungkam menggunakan Sianida ya, Dae?"

Jongdae sempat merengut, bibirnya mencebik. " _Sudah kubilang aku inginnya dibungkam dengan bibir, malah terus mengancam menggunakan Sianida. Lupakan itu, baiklah uri Sera-nim_ , long time no see dude.."

" _Hell, no_.. Kau masih seperti dulu ya, Oppa. Masih saja seperti bajingan gila!"Se Ra menyeringai geli.

"Of course."Jongdae rupanya berbangga dengan hal itu. Senyum idiotnya begitu lebar, membuat Se Ra maupun Baekhyun melengos sebal dibuatnya. " _Ngahh, aku benci ini. Aku harus bekerja_.."namun ketika ada yang memanggilnya untuk segera mendatangi ruang terapis, semangat menggebu Jongdae seolah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."Baekhyun geli sendiri melihat wajah lesu sahabatnya itu.

" _Lekas kembali, Baek. Di sini sungguh membosankan tidak ada dirimu. Dan untuk uri Sera-nim, hubungi aku malam nanti, oke_."dengan itu Jongdae mematikan sambungan mereka setelah mengedip genit pada Se Ra.

Selanjutnya, mereka makan siang bersama dengan Se Ra yang terus saja mengoceh tentang hari-hari kuliahnya dulu. Baekhyun sesekali menanggapi, agak malas sebenarnya. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam, sedang Sehun memang karena dasar pribadinya yang pendiam.

Hhh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin lekas pergi dari sana.

—

Setelah makan siang bersama, juga menemani _shopping_ selama hampir menjelang sore, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menenangkan pikirannya setelah mengantar Se Ra pulang. Kalut yang saat ini ia rasakan, dan semua itu jelas dikarenakan sosok Baekhyun yang kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ini bukan lagi tentang seberapa inginnya ia mengurangi rasa penyesalannya dengan memperbaiki hubungan bersama Baekhyun, melainkan sudah—entah sejak kapan Chanyeol menyadarinya, berubah menjadi keinginan untuk Baekhyun terus berada di sisinya. Chanyeol masih ingat betul seberapa tidak relanya ia berpisah dengan sosok Baekhyun seusai makan siang tadi, belum lagi dengan kehadiran Sehun dan juga tatapan tajamnya yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sedikit tidak mengerti sebenarnya, mengenai alasan pemuda itu menatapnya demikian.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, ia bergumam untuk memberi isyarat masuk. Sosok Luhan terlihat pertama kali ketika membuka pintu, disusul langkah adiknya itu mendekat hingga menyusup masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung~"

Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan posisi bersandarnya pada kepala ranjang, mengelus surai keunguan Luhan dengan amat lembut. "Ada apa, hmm?"

Luhan mendongkak sedikit, bibirnya mengerucut saat menemukan wajah geli Chanyeol, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kakaknya itu. "Ingin becerita sesuatu pada hyung.."

"Bercerita tentang apa, hm?"

Luhan diam sejenak. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti sebenarnya, ini sungguh membingungkan, hyung!"

Kening Chanyeol menyerengit mendengarnya. "Tunggu dulu, ini masih tentang si _Flaf Face_?"

Luhan bergumam, mengiyakan.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi dengan kalian?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bosan.

Oh ayolah, hampir setiap hari Luhan bercerita tentang si Tuan Flat Face yang tidak ingin ia sebutkan namanya. Dan isi ceritanya selalu sama, betapa ia kesal setengah mati, namun selalu merasa aneh jika berdekatan maupun ketika orang itu menggoda atau bahkan mengejeknya. Sedikit mirip sebenarnya dengan ceritanya si masa lalu.

Kembali pada bahasan tentang si Tuan Flat Face, sebanyak apapun Luhan bercerita maka sebanyak itu pulalah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa yang dirasa Luhan itu adalah sejenis ketertarikan yang merujuk pada rasa suka-menyukai. Tapi sebanyak itu juga Luhan mengelak tentang apa yang dirasanya. Hei, jelas-jelas Chanyeol lebih berpengalaman tentang mengelak perasaan, dan Luhan selalu ragu akan hal itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar, hyung."

"Tentang?"Chanyeol menanggapinya agak malas-malasan. Adiknya itu sungguhan keras kepala, kalau A ya harus A, sangat sulit untuk memberinya pengertian untuk memilih hal lain, sekalipun itu benar.

Wajah Luhan mendongkak lagi, "Aku yang menyukai si Tuan Flat Face."bisiknya menjawab.

Chanyeol mengerjap kebingungan, belum sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Luhan. Apa barusan saja adiknya itu mengakui perasaanya sendiri? "Luhan, kau.. yakin?"ia terdengar meragu mengucapkan tanya itu.

"Sepertinya iya, aku yakin tentang itu."

Chanyeol butuh beberapa saat untuk menyelami arti dari sorot netra rusa milik adiknya itu, ada percikan keyakinan berpendar di sana. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau itu menyukainya?"

Luhan nampak berpikir, sebelum menjawab. "Dia terlihat khawatir padaku saat aku mengalami masa sulit."

Chanyeol terhenyak, mulai merasa kalau percakapan ini terasa tidak nyaman. "Masa sulit? Maksudmu saat traumamu kambuh?"

"Hmm."

Chanyeol diam, begitupun Luhan. Keduanya masih dalam posisi berpelukan, namun pikiran mereka jelas tidak berada di tempat.

—

Ini hari minggu, dan pagi masih berdentang pada pukul tujuh ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang nampak rapi. Baiklah, mungkin Ibu yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur, tidak akan terlihat heran seperti itu, jika saja Baekhyun itu tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori anak malas yang akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk bercumbu dengan kasur. Dan juga, sudahkah Ibu berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu?

Bahkan di hari selain minggu pun, Baekhyun akan bangun diatas jam dua belas siang.

"Selamat pagi dan juga selamat hari Minggu, Ibu."Baekhyun mengecup pipi Ibu ketika ia sudah sampai di dapur.

Ibu melepas atensinya sejenak dari telur mata sapi yang sedang digorengnya, hanya untuk menoleh dan memberikan pandangan aneh pada anak sulungnya itu. "Ada apa dengan hari minggu? Kenapa Baekhyun-nya Ibu sangat bersemangat, hm?"

Baekhyun mencomot satu Bacon di atas meja makan, menggigitnya sekali sebelum menjawab. "Ibu lupa? _Heol_ , dasar sudah tua!"

Nyonya Byun mendelik, namun biasa saja mendengar anaknya mengatainya tua. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya bercanda, dan lagi apa yang dikatakan itu adalah benar. Jadinya ia tidak harus repot-repot merasa tersinggung. "Yak, dasar kau tidak punya sopan santun! Bagaimana mungkin tega mengatai Ibu-nya sendiri tua, huh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh halus. "Setua apapun Ibu, di mataku Ibu bahkan lebih cantik dari Song Hye Kyo sekalipun. Ingat, aku juga menyayangi Ibu."katanya sembari hendak mencomot satu Bacon lagi, jika tidak dihentikan Ibu dengan cara memukul tangannya.

Baekhyun mencibir, menggerutu tentang seberapa keras Ibu memukul tangannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ibu, kau ingin kemana?"

Wajah Baekhyun berbinar lagi. "Melihat Apartemen baruku, hehe."

Ibu menepuk kecil keningnya, senyum senangnya terulas. "Oh, Ibu melupakan itu sayang! Kapan kau akan pindah? Biar Ibu yang urus masalah barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun sudah seminggu berada di Seoul, dan tiga hari yang lalu membeli sebuah Apartemen di daerah Cheongdam-dong dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Katanya Baekhyun ingin tinggal sendiri di Apartemen, dan Ibu dengan berat hati sebenarnya memberikan ijin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun bilang ia ingin hidup mandiri, dan berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi Ibu di rumah. Kalau Sehun, adiknya itu bahkan sudah dua hari ini mendiamkannya, katanya ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tinggal sendiri dan memaksa untuk ikut tinggal bersama, tentu saja Baekhyun menolak, lantas berakhir dengan Sehun yang merajuk.

 _Well_ , nanti dia juga akan cepat menyerah. Sehun itu paling tidak bisa marah lebih dari 48 jam.

Betul saja, tidak lama kemudian adiknya itu turun dengan tampilan yang nampak rapi. Topi hitam bertengger manis di kepalanya, juga dengan _coat_ cokelat muda itu.

"Selamat pagi Ibu,"sedikit membungkuk guna menanam sebuah kecupan di pipi Ibu, lalu setelahnya berganti mengecup pipinya. "Pagi, hyung."

Tebakan Baekhyun benar, kan?

"Ini tanggal berapa? Ibu ingin menandainya di kalender. Keajaiban sekali, dua putra Ibu bisa bangun pagi di hari minggu."

Sehun mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Ibu, kau mulai lagi.."

"Apa?"Nyonya Byun bertanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Sifat hiperbolismu, Ibu."Baekhyun menggantikan Sehun untuk menjawabnya.

Ibu mencibir ketus, melanjutkan mengolah sarapan dan menghiraukan kedua putranya sejenak.

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu pindah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hmm, terima kasih, oke."

"Sushi sepuasnya, itu syaratnya."

"Sialan—AWW!"

Baekhyun sepertinya harus menata mulutnya lagi. Kebiasan menyumpahi Jondae terbawa hingga ke Seoul, dan sepertinya itu buruk karena Sehun akan selalu memukul ringan keningnya sebagai peringat untuk tidak mengumpat. Oh, salahkan kalimat Sehun tadi yang terdengar begitu mirip dengan kata-kata Jongdae, membantunya namun selalu berakhir meminta traktiran. Bedanya Sehun suka Sushi, sedang Jongdae itu Pizza.

"Oke, maaf. Hyung akan mentraktirmu besok siang."

—

Minggu adalah hari istirahat, tidak untuk bekerja atau bahkan kencan di Mall sepanjang hari. Bila hari minggu tiba, maka tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mampu mengusik Chanyeol hingga petang menjelang. Dalam satu pekan, Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari Park Chanyeol seorang. Tidak ada yang mampu mengganggunya, sekalipun itu Orangtuanya, Luhan, atau bahkan Se Ra sekalipun. Mereka yang terdekat pasti akan paham dimana Chanyeol akan berada pada dua hari dalam seminggu tersebut.

Apartemen pribadinya tentu saja,

Dan dua hari tersebut benar-benar hari dirinya seorang. Tanpa gangguan, tanpa berkas, tanpa ocehan Se Ra, rengekan Luhan atau apapun itu.

Tapi, minggu kali ini sepertinya berbeda.

Oh ayolah, orang gila mana yang mengetuk pintu Apartemen miliknya segigih itu?

Karena kesal, Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan sejenak kasur tercintanya. Membawa langkah beratnya menuju pintu. Mungkin ini sudah sore hari, karena ada bias kekuningan yang merembes masuk melalui celah gorden. Kunci diputar, Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan mata yang masih diambang menutup ketika tidak terdengar apapun dari si tamu, melainkan hanya decakan yang terdengar agak kesal.

Mau tak mau mata Chanyeol membuka, setelahnya hampir terjungkal sendiri begitu menemukan Baekhyun lengkap dengan tatapan aneh memandanginya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ada bungkusan dari kain yang ada didekap lelaki itu, Chanyeol dapat menebak itu kue beras hanya dengan mencium baunya saja. _Membuatku lapar saja_! Pikirnya dalam hati.

" _Well_ , Tuan tetangga baru, setidaknya pakai pakaianmu dengan benar ketika membukakan pintu."setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan segera memasuki pintu yang berada tepat di seberang milik Chanyeol.

Perlahan tatapam Chanyeol meneliti dirinya sendiri. Kaus kaki beda warna dengan panjang yang berbeda pula di kedua kakinya, celana bokser bergambar kartun animasi Spongebob—itu pemberian Luhan omong-omong, Chanyeol sempat bertanya juga kenapa harus Spongebob dan warna kuning idiotnya. Luhan menjawab karena ia suka Spongebob, karena warnanya kuning. Naik ke tubuh atasnya, yang hanya berbalut dalaman kaus berwarna putih usang dengan tengkorak dan juga beberapa gambar _love_ di sana. Wajah berantakan, Chanyeol merabanya dan menemukan bekas air liur di sudut mulutnya. Oh, juga kotoran mata yang menumpuk. Bagian matanya nampak kuyu, dengan rambut lepek yang seperti habis terkena terpaan badai.

Oh sial, bisakah penampilan Chanyeol lebih memalukan lagi dari ini?

Dan juga, KENAPA HARUS BAEKHYUN YANG MELIHATNYA DALAM KEADAAN MEMALUKAN SEPERTI INI?

TAPI TUNGGU DULU.. Setahu Chanyeol, Apartemen di seberangnya itu kosong hingga Minggu lalu, tapi kenapa Baekhyun masuk ke sana dan memberinya kue beras? Lalu apa katanya tadi? Tetangga baru?

TE-TA-NG-GA BA-RU?

Hidup Chanyeol benar-benar kacau sungguhan, kalau seperti ini ceritanya.

 **TBC**

—

Long time no see, hehhe..

Review Juseyo~~


	4. Chapter 4

**LET ME OUT**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Oh Sehun (Byun Sehun)

\- Xi Luhan (Park Luhan)

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Wendy of Red Velvet (Jung Se Ra)

\- Member of EXO

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

—

 **Previous Chapter:**

 _"Well, tetangga baru, setidaknya pakai pakaianmu ketika membuka pintu."setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan segera memasuki pintu yang berada tepat di seberang milik Chanyeol._

 _Perlahan tatapan Chanyeol meneliti dirinya sendiri. Kaus kaki beda warna dengan panjang yang berbeda pula di kedua kakinya, celana bokser bergambar kartun animasi Spongebob—itu pemberian Luhan omong-omong, Chanyeol sempat bertanya juga kenapa harus Spongebob dan warna kuning idiotnya. Luhan menjawab karena ia suka Spongebob, karena warnanya kuning. Naik ke tubuh atasnya, yang hanya berbalut dalaman kaus berwarna putih usang dengan tengkorak dan juga beberapa gambar love di sana. Wajah berantakan, Chanyeol merabanya dan menemukan bekas air liur di sudut mulutnya. Oh, juga kotoran mata yang menumpuk. Matanya nampak kuyu, dengan rambut lepek yang seperti habis terkena terpaan badai._

 _Oh sial, bisakah penampilan Chanyeol lebih memalukan lagi dari ini?_

 _Dan juga, KENAPA HARUS BAEKHYUN YANG MELIHATNYA DALAM KEADAAN MEMALUKAN SEPERTI INI?_

 _TAPI TUNGGU DULU.. Setahu Chanyeol, Apartemen di seberangnya itu kosong hingga Minggu lalu, tapi kenapa Baekhyun masuk ke sana dan memberinya kue beras? Lalu apa katanya tadi? Tetangga baru?_

 _TE-TA-NG-GA BA-RU?_

 _Hidup Chanyeol benar-benar kacau sungguhan, kalau seperti ini ceritanya._

—

Dibutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuknya; mandi, memakai pakaian dengan benar, menata rambut dan mempersipkan mental dengan baik, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertamu ke apartemen Baekhyun.

Bel kedua berlalu, barulah Baekhyun membuka pintu untuknya.

"Hai, tetangga baru. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu rumahku, dengan well—pakaian rapi, seperti ini?"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendengus mendengar serentetan kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan nada jahil. Ia balik memasang tampang wajah pongah. "Kau sudah selesai berbenah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, setelah itu meringis sejenak. Memicing jeli sembari memiringkan wajah. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada keperluan apa?"

Chanyeol mencebik bibir, tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih saja terlihat menggemaskan saat menatapnya sambil memeringkan wajah. Tubuh si mungil di ambang pintu ia geser. Berjalan masuk, dan berhenti di ruang tamu. Sejauh ini, sepengamatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membawa sedikit barang. Bagian dapur masih belum diisi peralatan, isi kulkas yang masih kosong, ruang tamu belum sepenuhnya tertata rapi, begitu pula barang-barang pribadi di dalam kamar. Selesai mengamati, ia berbalik. Tersenyum lebar, kemudian meraih sarung tangan di atas meja. "Aku akan membantumu berbenah.. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan lebih dulu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian melangkah mendekati dapur. Ia hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Jangan meminta upah bayaran, oke."dan mulai berbenah di bagian itu. Tanpa sadar gerakan tangannya terhenti sejenak saat mendengar balasan Chanyeol.

"Hanya masakkan aku ramyun dengan telur, Baek. Aku merindukan itu."

Menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Diam-diam merasakan kembali denyutan pedih di hatinya. Tapi untuk sementara, Baekhyun coba untuk mengesampingkan dulu segala rasa yang ada. Memilih mengambil opsi yang ditawarkan si jangkung. Biar bagaimanapun, terlepas dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan, setidaknya Baekhyun berusaha untuk berdamai. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh hanya sebuah pertemanan saja, ia bisa melakukan itu. "Oke, tapi bantu aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

Chanyeol memekik girang setelahnya.

—

Selesai berbenah, merapikan segala barang bawaannya dari rumah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke mini market setelahnya. Membeli segala kebutuhan, mengisi kulkas, termasuk persediaan makanan instan juga beberapa kudapan. Sekarang, Baekhyun sudah berkutat di balik kompor. Memasak ramyun spesial dengan campuran telur untuk Chanyeol. Well, dulunya Chanyeol sangat sering memintanya untuk memasakkan mie instan tersebut dengan cara yang sama.

Setelah memastikan mie matang dengan baik, Baekhyun memberikan sentuhan akhir; mencampurkan telur dan mengaduknya. Kompor dimatikan, Baekhyun membawa pancinya ke atas meja. Terkekeh geli melihat Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan sumpit, juga binar wajah antusias. Baru saja Baekhyun duduk, hendak mengambil sumpit, tahunya Chanyeol mendahului. Memberikannya sumpit dan mempersiapkan sendok untuknya, seperti kebiasannya dahulu. Setidaknya tidak banyak yang berubah, Chanyeol masihlah orang yang sama dengan sosok di masa lalunya. Bahkan menyiapkan susu strawberry hangat untuknya.

"Baek, kenapa malah melamun?"Chanyeol bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kau tidak makan?"

Baekhyun membuyarkan segala hal yang terpikir olehnya tentang masa lalu. Sekarang, hanya jalani saja semuanya mengikuti arus kehidupan. Entah hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut atau tetap jalan di tempat, juga bagaimana mereka ke depannya dan bagaimana semuanya berakhir, Baekhyun ingin berhenti memikirkan itu semua.

Ia hanya ingin menjalani, tanpa melepas semua pengawasannya. Terlepas dari seberapa inginnya ia memiliki, Baekhyun tetap menjaga kewarasannya sendiri untuk tidak berharap apapun lagi dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah mempunyai seseorang di sampingnya, juga dikarenakan Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi kembali mengecap apa itu yang disebut melarikan diri.

"Masih panas, aku menunggunya dingin dulu."

Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil mangkuk dan kembali duduk. Cara yang ampuh mendinginkan mie adalah dengan cara meniupnya dan meletakknya di wadah lain. Chanyeol lagi-lagi melakukan kebiasan lama untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mulai mengaduk-aduk mie di mangkuk kecil, tanpa menatap Chanyeol ia berujar. "Well, kau belum banyak berubah sepertinya."

Chanyeol menyeruput mie sekali lagi, menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memiring setelahnya. Setelah mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun nampak seperti itu, Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Bersiap menyuap mie lagi, namun berujar lebih dulu. "Hanya suatu tindakan refleks dengan orang yang sama. Aku tidak melakukan semua itu dengan orang lain."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, masih tetap tanpa menatap Chanyeol, ia menggulung mie dan menyuapnya. Tidak berniat menanggapi apapun lagi.

"Kau menetap di Seoul sekarang?"

Mie di mangkuk kecil Baekhyun sudah habis, Chanyeol mengambilkannya lagi.

"Tidak, aku masih harus kembali ke Jepang."Baekhyun menerima mangkuk itu kembali, tidak menyadari keheningan Chanyeol bersumber dari ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ah, ternyata selama ini kau berada di Jepang."Chanyeol bergumam amat pelan, merutuk bodoh dalam hatinya tentang mengapa ia tidak berusaha mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang fakta itu.

"Kenapa?"Baekhyun melempar tanya, baru menyadari Chanyeol nampak melamun.

"Tidak. Berapa lama kau akan ada di sini?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Mm, mungkin satu-dua minggu lagi."

Chanyeol kemudian berpikir, mengubah jadwal tinggalnya di Apartemen menjadi lebih sering agar dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau.. sejak kapan berkencan dengan Sera?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah sejenak, agak kurang menduga Baekhyun akan memberinya tanya demikian. Mengerjap lambat, sedang sorot matanya tidak lepas memerhatikan Baekhyun yang terus saja merunduk tanpa mau menatapnya.

"Lupakan saja. Tidak perlu menjawabnya."Baekhyun mempercepat suapannya, ketika Chanyeol menjawab, ia mendadak berhenti. Kali ini menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Kurasa.. Hampir setahun. Agak sulit buatku membuka hati. Sera sudah mengorbankan banyak hal."

Apa secara tidak langsung Chanyeol luluh akan pengorbanan Sera? Well, klise sekali.

Merasa kalau ini waktunya mempertanyakan hal yang bersifat lebih pribadi, Chanyeol berdehem, lantas bertanya. "Kau sudah pernah berkencan, Baekhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah tertawa. "Berkencan? Kata-kata itu hanya omong kosong, Chanyeol. Tidak benar-benar ada."ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol menggunakan sumpit.

"Berkencan denganku, apa itu masih berupa omong kosong?"

Sontak, sumpit Baekhyun perlahan turun. Netranya mengerjap-ngerjap, kebingungan mencerna situasi. "Berhentilah bercanda. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."akhirnya itu saja yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol bergeming, sementara terus menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tahu tindakannya ini bodoh, namun semua itu terlontar begitu saja. Benar berasal dari hatinya. Chanyeol enggan menyesali, karena ia tahu bahwa perkataanya tadi adalah suatu kebenaran. "Kau bisa memakiku sepuasnya, Baek. Katakanlah aku brengsek, biar bagaimanapun aku serius dengan perkataanku."

"Omong kosong!"Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, sementara senyum separuhnya terulas. "Itu juga omong kosong, Chanyeol. Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku membencinya."

"Aku serius, Baek. Tidakkah kau bisa melihanya?"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang akan berubah? Semua masih sama, Chanyeol. Kau adalah kekasih Sera saat ini. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi, kita akan tetap berteman."Baekhyun menjawab langsung, berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Bahkan jika kubilang aku mencintaimu?"

"Ya, bahkan bila begitu."

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit untuk membawa mangkuknya ke wastafel. Tanpa menoleh, ia berujar. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan makanmu, Chanyeol? Aku akan mencuci mangkukmu sekalian."

Chanyeol berdehem, bangkit lantas membawa serta mangkuk miliknya ke wastafel. "Kapan kau biasanya tidur?"

Baekhyun menyalakan kran, membilas semua peralatan yang ada, sebelum menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Entahlah, aku insomnia akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang aku tertidur jam empat, dan terbangun pukul satu siang."

Itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah percakapan saling menghindari topik sebelumnya.

"Mau bertanding game?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan konyol, besok Senin, Chanyeol."

"Lalu mengapa bila besok adalah Senin?"

Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara mencuci piringnya, melepas sarung plastik yang ia pakai, kemudian mencuci tangannya sekali lagi. "Kau bekerja besok, apa aku salah?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Itu bukan masalah besar, Baekhyunie."

"Aku malas keluar, Chanyeol. Kita harus ke warnet, kan?"

"Kata siapa? Aku punya peralatannya di kamarku."

Baekhyun berbinar. "Kau serius?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Ketika bosan, aku sering memainkannya. Aku punya dua perangkat sekaligus."

"Mengapa membeli dua, kalau kau hanya main sendiri?"

"Karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan kembali bermain bersama denganmu."Chanyeol mengulas senyum. "Aku yakin berhasil mengalahkanmu, kali ini."

Baekhyun awalnya tergugu, seolah terenggut jiwanya saat keyakinan Chanyeol membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Apa sudah terlalu lama ia pergi? Atau apakah ia sudah salah memilih pergi? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang kebenaran tindakannya untuk pergi, membuat Baekhyun merasa terbebani. Konyolnya lagi, betapa Baekhyun merasakan kejujuran Chanyeol tentang keadaannya setiap kali mereka berbincang, mungkin karena profesi Baekhyun adalah Psikiater, untuk itulah sangat mudah untuknya mendeteksi perasaan seseorang.

"Ayo pergi,"Chanyeol meraih tangannya, entah terlalu bersemangat atau bagaimana, tetapi Baekhyun memilih melepasnya dan segera berjalan lebih dulu. Mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol pada kekosongan tangannya sendiri, hanya saja Baekhyun ingin menegaskan bahwa status mereka sekarang tidaklah lebih dari pertemanan. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dulu meraka adalah teman, maka sekarangpun mereka masih akan tetap berteman.

Mungkin dunia akan mempertanyakan alasan mengapa dengan mudahnya Baekhyun merajut kembali kata teman dengan Chanyeol, yang notaben adalah sosok yang membuatnya memilih pergi demi usaha melupakan sosoknya. Delapan tahun Baekhyun terpuruk, bahkan hingga kini Chanyeol masih menjadi penyebab utama Baekhyun merasa terpuruk. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, sedalam itu sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi pesakitan seorang diri. Tapi saat di mana akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar sendiri penyesalan Chanyeol tentang penolakannya di masa lalu, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa ia tidak pantas bersama Chanyeol, untuk itulah ia merasa merajut pertemanan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Biar bagaimanapun, yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah ketenangan dalam hidupnya, ia harus bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya agar bisa menemukan kehidupan yang baru pula.

Kesimpulannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menata hatinya agar bersiap dengan lembaran kehidupan baru. Berusaha melupakan kenangan buruk yang membuatnya melarikan diri, memperbaiki keadaan hingga mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalu. Kehidupan yang tenang adalah tentang adanya damai tanpa kebencian yang mengukung jiwa dalam keterpurukan. Baekhyun ingin hidup dengan lebih baik mulai sekarang, tanpa menjadi pesakitan, ia harus bahagia dengan atau tanpa seseorang yang lain dalam hidupnya. Hidup sendiri terdengar tidaklah buruk, Baekhyun harus membiasakan menanam doktrin itu di kepalanya agar ia sendiri tidak akan repot-repot lagi mengecap apa itu rasa sakit hati.

Mereka berdua berada di kamar Chanyeol sekarang, yang lebih jangkung menuntunnya untuk masuk lebih dalam hingga berada di kamar khusus untuk bermain game. Apartemen Chanyeol terkesan sederhana, tidak banyak perabotan tertata di ruang tamu. Kesan gaya santai begitu kentara, ruangan tamu hingga dapur berlapis cat berwarna putih dan hitam. Sofa berwarna krem, TV berukuran sedang, hingga beberapa tanaman kaktus hias yang berjejer rapi di ambang pintu balkon. Chanyeol masih sama, begitu sederhana dan menyukai kaktus hias dengan alasan bahwa tanaman itu menggemaskan dan tidak harus repot untuk menyiraminya. Baekhyun sempat terpaku di tempatnya, menghentikan langkah sebelum mencapai pintu kamar. Chanyeol yang menyadari keterpakuan Baekhyun ikut berhenti, menyandadarkan tubuh jangkungnya di ambang pintu dan menarap direksi yang sama dengan si mungil.

"Kau terlalu peka terhadap situasi sekitar, Baekhyun."Chanyeol membuka obrolan kembali, membuat Baekhyun menoleh sekilas padanya dan kembali lagi memperhatikan pot tanaman bunga Baby Breath yang tergantung apik di kaca jendela.

"Baby Breath.."Baekhyun menggumam pelan, bersyukur untuk Chanyeol tentang telinga lebarnya.

"Bunga kesukaanmu. Aku membelinya saat memutuskan untuk menghias balkon dengan kaktus hias, umurnya sekitar tiga bulan? Aku tidak begitu ingat, maaf."

"Tidak masalah, hanya sedikit membingungkan saja untukku. Kau bilang filosofis bunga Baby Breath sangat konyol, kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya."

"Itu dulu, setelah dipikir-pikir itu tidaklah buruk. Setiap kali melihatnya aku teringat dirimu, aku memutuskan membelinya untuk alasan itu."

Baekhyun berdehem canggung, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Chanyeol yang mengerti memilih mengujarkan ajakan untuk masuk ke kamar dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

Chanyeol butuh menarik kain putih yang menutupi kedua perangkat komputer khusus game di kamarnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak bermain, bisa kau mempersiapkan kedua perangkatnya? Aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat sedikit camilan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, kau pergilah. Kau punya buah kan? Aku sedang ingin makan buah dan minum segelas susu—"

"Susu cokelat, aku masih mengingatnya. Aku akan membuatnya ke dapur, kau tunggulah sebentar."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memasang sambungan listrik, terhenti sejenak. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi di mana Chanyeol terus-menerus menyeretnya ke situasi mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Setiap Baekhyun mengingatnya, setiap kali itu pula Baekhyun merasakan denyutan pedih menyiksa hatinya. Sekarang ia mengerti tentang alasan di mana sebagian orang memilih enggan berdamai dengan masa lalu, benar-benar sulit melakukanya. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mengatakan bahwa berdamai akan lebih mudah dibanding mengikhlaskan sesuatu. Keduanya sama sulitnya, butuh keberanian yang besar untuk melakukannya, dan di sinilah Baekhyun berada.

Mengenai alasannya untuk pindah, Baekhyun sebenanya sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia akan bertetangga dengan Chanyeol. Adalah suatu kebetulan yang benar-benar tidak disengaja. Selepas mengantarkan kue beras sore tadi pun, Baekhyun sudah banyak berpikir. Seperti apa yang dianjurkan oleh Ibu, ia harus bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu, maka tawaran Chanyeol mengenai pertemanan Baekhyun iyakan.

Kedua perangkat komputer sudah menyala, Baekhyun menempati salah satu kursi dan memainkan ponselnya selagi menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya di dapur.

Baru semenit rasanya ia bermain ponsel, suara pekikan Chanyeol membuatnya terperanjat dan terburu mendatangi dapur untuk mengetahui situasi apa yang menimpa si jangkung.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Baekhyun tahunya dibuat melongo seperkian detik sebelum meledak dalam tawa. Chanyeol sendiri sedang memegang papan talenan dengan posisi siap siaga namun dibarengi rasa takut, melawan satu kecoa yang sibuk kesana-kemari di bawah meja makan. Menyadari kehadiran si mungil, Chanyeol membawa atensinya untuk beradu tatap dengan pandangan mengejek yang Baekhyun berikan. Perlahan papan talenan ia turunkan, kemudian menyengir kaku sebagai sapaan.

Dari dulu Chanyeol itu begitu penakut terhadap kecoa. Pernah satu kali ketika mereka berdua berakhir membersihkan gudang sekolah karena ketahuan membolos, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dan nyaris pingsan jika saja Baekhyun tidak berbaik hati melumpuhkan kecoa itu dengan injakan kaki mautnya. Baekhyun mencibir Chanyeol habis-habisan, namun si jangkung hanya bisa memberikan sanggahan bahwa ia tidak takut apapun selain dengan kecoa. Alasannya begitu klasik, ia membenci kecoa karena semasa kecil pernah menjadi korban batu loncatan oleh kecoa yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat ke wajahnya.

Puas mengejek Chanyeol dengan senyum juga tatapannya, Baekhyun memutuskan tatapan mereka dan beranjak mendekat. Sama seperti yang sudah-sudah di masa lalu, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengerahkan jurus injakan maut untuk melumpuhkan si kecoa. Memungutnya tanpa rasa jijik, sebelum memaku atensi dengan tatapan jahil pada sosok Chanyeol yang sudah menyerengit penuh rasa geli padanya yang memegangi kecoa dengan tangan kosong.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini."Chanyeol menjauhi direksi wastafel, berjalan menyamping menjauhi sosok Baekyun yang mengambil langkah demi langkah mendekat. "Hanya buang benda mati itu ke dalam bak sampah, Baekhyun.. dan aku akan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku memotong buah. Bisakah kau berbaik hati membuangnya untukku, Byun?"

Baekhyun meledek Chanyeol dengan langkah kaki yang semakin memangkas jarak. "Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku seorang Psikiater, ingat? Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencoba memberanikan diri dengan memegangnya satu kali, maka ketakutanmu terhadap hewan ini akan berkurang. Percaya padaku."

Chanyeol sontak berteriak penuh ketakutan sesaat Baekhyun hanya berjarak dua langkah, terlebih ia sudah mencapai batas akhir kabur dengan menyentuh dinding. Papan talenan kembali ia jadikan tameng, dan Baekhyun meledak dalam tawa lagi ketika mendengar si jangkung menjerit heboh. "BAEKHYUN, BUANG BENDA ITU SEKARANG JUGA, KAU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hewan yang kau sebut benda ini adalah kecoa, Chanyeol. Hewan yang bahkan memiliki besar tidak lebih dari telapak tanganmu. Berwarna merah gelap, dan bahkan tidak menggigit. Bagaimana mungkin orang dengan tinggi kurang lebih 185 sepertimu takut dengan hewan yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 10 cm, hm?"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu alasannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, ia memutuskan berhenti menyudutkan Chanyeol dan beralih menaruh kecoa tadi di telapak tangannya. Atensinya terpaku pada Chanyeol, mengunci pandangan pemuda itu pada tatapan meyakinkannya. "Kalau kau percaya padaku, maka kau akan mendekat padaku, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mendengus tidak percaya padanya. "Dan membiarkanmu mengerjaiku dengan benda sialan itu tentu saja, apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tatapannya masih sama. "Kau salah besar, Chanyeol. Hanya ingat bahwa aku adalah seorang Psikiater. Dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membuatmu melupakan bahwa kau memiliki sebuah ketakutan terhadap hewan kecil ini."

Perlahan, Chanyeol mulai merubah raut wajahnya. Mencoba memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk membawa langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan menjahiliku, benar Baekhyun?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak, Chanyeol. Hanya percaya padaku, maka aku akan membantumu melupakan ketakutanmu."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dua langkah di depan Baekhyun. Dan si mungil cukup mengerti untuk mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk membawa Chanyeol semakin dekat.

Si jangkung menerima uluran tangan itu, maka tanpa diduga oleh keduanya, Chanyeol tersandung oleh papan talenan yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi berada di tangannya, dan yang terjadi berikutnya..

Baekhyun memekik kaget saat keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang berteriak tidak kalah kencang saat kecoa sialan itu malah terjatuh di atas wajah Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Si jangkung bersiap menjauh dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, namun si mungil langsung menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. "Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, Chanyeol?"suara berbisik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sontak berhenti berniat bangun dari posisi keduanya yang intim di ruangan dapur. "Bisakah kau singkirkan hewan yang bernama kecoa ini dari wajahku?"

Chanyeol nyaris tercekat, "Baekhyun, kau.."

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa. Hanya bayangkan saja bahwa dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu terluka, dia tidak berdaya. Hewan ini begitu kecil dibandingkan denganmu. Singkirkan dia bersamaan rasa takutmu. Buang semuanya, kau mengerti?"

Mereka bertatapan lagi, dan dengan satu anggukan dari yang lebih mungil, Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangannya untuk meraih kecoa mati di wajah Baekhyun. Berusaha keras mengenyahkan ketakutan dalam dirinya dan setelah ia berhasil, ia langsung melempar kecoa sialan itu ke dalam bak sampah tidak jauh dari posisi keduanya.

"Lihat, kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum bangga di bawahnya. Jantungnya tanpa diminta berdentum dengan detakan cepat yang sayangnya begitu ia sukai. Senyum itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi tawa manis yang begitu renyah, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya merasa sebagian dirinya meleleh hanya karena mendengar tawa itu. Baekhyun dalam tawa adalah yang selalu Chanyeol sukai sejak dulu. Rasanya begitu damai saat hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani tawa yang lebih mungil.

Namun sayang kedamaian Chanyeol harus menghilang secepat itu sesaat Baekhyun mendorongnya keras sampai membuatnya terduduk kebingungan, sembari menyumpah serapah protes karena harus menahan beban tubuh Chanyeol yang berat.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya brengsek, ia juga menyadari itu sejak dulu. Ia juga tahu kalau dirinya itu sialan karena telah kembali jatuh kepada orang yang sama, disaat dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih.

Betapa bajingannya dirimu itu, Chanyeol.

-

A/n: long time no see, right?

Aku harap masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini :')

So, this is for you.. Semoga suka ya..

Berikan pendapat kalian di kolom komentar ya, guis :)

Bye, and see ya in next chapter..


End file.
